Next Time
by phantomworks
Summary: Next time, next time, always next time. Next time, a kid will see him. Next time, he will finally reach out and *not* be passed through. But his next time never came. A man of shadows devoured his soul, leaving nothing left for the Guardians to scrape together. For there is no such thing as 'next time'. (no pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: as promised, the other story I spoke of…

**Alice; hmm, evil Jack. Like we haven't read **_**that**_** before.**

Phantomworks: oh shush. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or their characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

_WHAP!_

A snowball slammed into some poor kid's face, snow turning instantly to slush as the kid wiped a hand across his eyes. Smiling broadly, he yelled, "Hey! Who threw that?!"

"_Me! I did!"_ a voice yelled back.

Reaching down, the boy packed some of the snow together into a fist sized ball. Without another thought, he lobbed it at the kid nearest him and a yell rang out, "SNOW BALL FIGHT!"

White balls of fluff flew everywhere. Bell-like laughter echoed around the clearing as the children built forts and chucked snowballs at each other. One particular boy dashed around all sides of the war, making ammunition with a single flick of his hand.

Once everyone was properly supplied, he scooped up his own pile of snow and delved into the throng, hitting his mark with every toss. His laughter rang out louder than the other children, so taken in with his fun.

But like all good things, fun must come to an end.

"I'm g-getting cold." One child whined as she rubbed her arms and shivered.

"And hungry." Another added as he wiped his runny nose.

"Me too." A third said.

"Let's go inside." The oldest suggested. As the kids turned to leave, the one child whose laughter had been loudest called after them.

"What? No! We can't go inside _now_! The fun's just starting!" he was smiling and panting lightly, his breath forming a ghost of steam before it faded. "Come on! A few more minutes then you can go!"

But his pleas went unheard. Turning to the kid nearest him, he reached out, asking, "Please? Just a little longer?"

The girl didn't answer him, didn't even look at him and, when his hand wrapped around her shoulder, _walked right through him._ He staggered back with a shocked gasp, almost as if he was surprised that he had forgotten.

Or maybe that what he had hoped for had not happened.

Grip tightening on his crooked staff, he pulled up the old cow hide hood over his head and sadly watched the children leave the clearing in the forest to return to their homes. Sighing, he turned in the opposite direction to return to his own home. Feeling the uncomfortable burn in his eyes and a lump lodge itself in his throat, he comforted himself with a quiet, "Maybe…maybe next time. Next time, it will work."

But how many 'next times' had he already gone through? How many more would come to be before a child, _one _child, _any child, any one-please!_- would see him?

He found himself on his lake, ice glistening under the twilight stars. It was darker this night as the moon was new and the black sky hid it from view. But that was okay.

The moon never answered him anyway.

Falling backwards, he flopped onto the wind, which gently placed him in the center of the frozen water. A frost pattern wove its way out in all sides around him, stretching out to the edges of the lake.

Looking up at the dark sky, he wondered why it was that he was there. Why he yearned to play with the children when they couldn't even see him. Why he could control the winds and bring ice and blizzards, but the simple touch of skin to skin was out of his grasp. Why? _Why why why?!_

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. _Next time._ He reminded himself. _Next time..._

Slowly, his tensed muscles relaxed and his wondering mind clouded over with the vagueness of sleep.

o0O0o

Something woke him.

Startled awake, he sat up quickly, hand clenching around his gnarled staff as his crystal blue eyes snapped open. Flipping back his hood to reveal stark white hair, he peered around; looking for whatever had awoken him from his slumber.

The sky was dark, darker than usual anyway, even compared with other moonless nights. It was a blackness that had him wondering if he had truly woken up at all. Maybe this was a dream?

"Who are you?" a voice called out from the words, from the shadows of the trees. Hope flared uselessly in his chest as the frost child scrambled to his feet, eyes trying to locate the owner of the voice. It was a high sound, one that had yet to know the worry and concerns of the aged.

It was the voice of a child.

"W-who's there?" the white-haired youth called back, hoping against hope that he would be heard. The shadows seemed to ripple and squirm beneath the trees. He thought, _thought_, he saw a tall, lean figure, one with a flowing cloak, but when the person stepped from the shadows and onto the dimly lit ice, it was not an adult that he saw.

It was a child, simple and true. A child that made that pull, the pull to play and laugh, comes to the forefront of his mind. It didn't matter that the child's skin was an ashen gray or his hair a sleek black, nor that his eyes were such an unnatural gold that they belonged to no face of man. All that mattered was that it was a child and all children must _play_.

But what was a child doing out here so late at night?

"Who are you?" the boy asked again, gold eyes trained on the frost child. With a start, the teen realized that the child was talking to _him_.

"You… you can see me?" The frost child asked, amazed.

"Of course!" the child smiled. It wasn't at all full of happiness and innocent joy like a child's smile should be, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because it was directed at _him_. Finally, _finally!_ Someone could see him!

"Jack Frost right?" the boy questioned.

"What?" the frost child asked, having not paid attention in his brief moment of joy.

"Your name." the boy replied, "Jack Frost?"

"Oh… oh, yes! I'm Jack Frost!" the winter boy answered, smiling so brightly that the little boy almost flinched. _Almost_. "Who are you?"

"I want to play." The boy said, rudely ignoring Jack's question. This made Jack pause and blink. That was strange and rude… but then again, weren't all children rude at some point or another? But he wanted to know the name of the one who first saw him… but he wanted to play even more.

"Of course!" Jack eagerly agreed. "Do you want to build a snowman? Or go sledding? Or-oh! How about a snowball fight?!"

"I want to play… 'Follow the Leader'." The boy decided. Jack's smile slipped. Follow the Leader? What kind of game was that? The boy stared at him pointedly, waiting for Jack to agree.

How could he deny any child a game? Even if he didn't know what it was…

"S-Sure. We'll play… Follow the Leader." Jack consented with a wrinkle of his nose.

"I'll go first!" the child volunteered with another smile. Then he turned his back to Jack and said over his shoulder, "Now, remember to do everything I do and keep up!"

"Right!" Jack said, relief flowing into his voice. So _that's_ what the game was! It was surprisingly simple.

"Wait wait wait!" the boy huffed, "We can't start until you put your staff down!"

"Why… why not?" pale hands clenched around the frosted wood.

"Because _I_ don't have one! If you keep holding onto it, then you won't be following me! You have to follow exactly!" the boy's hands flew around his head as if to prove his point. "Now put it down."

"O-okay." Jack obeyed nervously, not liking the way this game was going. His staff was his power source, that, he knew for sure. Being separated wasn't high on his small list of things to do.

However, playing with children was and he'd do anything for that.

So the staff was set gently at his feet and blue eyes flicked to the boy, nervously awaiting his approval. With a triumphant grin, the boy nodded and turned his back again, ready to start the game. Wait, if the boy turned his back, was Jack supposed to do the same? But how was he to see him that way?

"Ready?" the boy called.

_Oh._ Jack thought sheepishly. _The game hasn't started yet._

"Yes. I'm ready." He called and the boy started forward, turning to circle the lake. Following closely behind, Jack began to wonder how this game was fun when, suddenly, the boy skated to the other side of the lake. Giving a hoot of a laugh, Jack followed seamlessly, copying the boy's moves even when the child shoved out his hands and pretended to be a bird, complete with chirps. Jack copied, starting to see how fun this game could really be.

It felt like hours had gone by like this, with the boy in the lead and Jack following and copying his every move. The two laughed brightly, their laughter ringing across the lake before being swallowed by the forest and its shadows. Finally, the two collapsed in the center of the lake, panting hard, but giggling still.

"Now it's your turn!" the boy chirped happily, getting to his feet. Doing the same, Jack turned to lead when the boy called his name, "Jack! You can't go yet!"

"Why not?" he looked back, curious. A pale hand was outstretched to him, as it awaiting something. He glanced up at the boy questioningly. The boy put a hand on his hip.

"Haven't you ever played this game before?" the boy pouted. "When we switch leaders, we have to shake hands. Like the grown-ups do."

_Like the grown-ups…_Jack wrinkled his nose again. _I don't like grown-ups._

But he shook the boy's hand, because that's how the game was played. Except, when he went to pull away, the boy wouldn't let his hand go.

"Um…" he started nervously. "We… we shook. You can let go now."

Silence reigned for two seconds before a low chuckle emanated from the boy, a tone so low that no pre-pubescent child could have possibly created it. Blue eyes widened in fear as the hand that was wrapped around his own grew, pudgy digits lengthening into bony fingers and skin pulling tight over sharp angles. This wasn't the hand of a child…

It was the hand of an adult!

Now, he fought wildly against the grip of the ashen pale hand, but no amount of struggle led to his freedom. The low chuckle rose to maniacal laughter as the child down, _yes-down-_at him with sharp gold eyes. "Why would I let you go, Jack Frost, when I have just caught you?"

No reply came from the frost child, but he continued to struggle valiantly against the unrelenting grip. How could a child be so strong? It wasn't a child's strength, wasn't a child's hand, wasn't a child's voice.

This was not child.

"How observant of you, Jack boy. But too little too late I'm afraid." The figure of the child grew, small, delicate limbs stretching into the strong, strict appendages of an adult. The cherubic features sharpened, drawing long into an evil, victorious face.

How was this the child that he had just played with? How was this his friend?

"Much too late indeed." The adult continued, gesturing with his free hand. "Look around Jack. While you were playing your little game of Follow the Leader, my nightmares and fearlings were drawing ever closer."

Ice blue eyes obeyed the adult's command begrudgingly and gasped at what he saw. Writhing shadows swirled around them in a vortex of negative color, the crystallize lake completely covered and unseen beneath them.

When had the shadows come so close? When had they been there at all?

"And now you are within my grasp." The man continued, a vicious smile upon his death-kissed lips. "And forever, will you be by my side, my newest little fearling.

Pale lips opened to shout some sort of snarky reply, but they trembled out a near silent cry when black sand crept up from the man's grasp. Sand that crawled up his white shirt and dark brown cow-hide cloak and turned them gray and black in turn, leaching what little color he had left.

Scrambling to get the awful sand off, to keep the particles from stealing more of himself, he clawed at his skin, willing away the ashen color that was left in its place. Each time, his hand came away with little effect, the sand now staining his other limb. _But next time_…

Next time, the sand would come off! Next time, he would be rid of it and run away! _Next time, next time, next time…_

"Just give _up_, Jack." The man said, a hint of frustrated annoyance in his voice. "No matter how much you try, there is no way that you can beat my nightmare sand. Nothing can, not even the purest of dreams. So just. Give. Up."

With a mournful cry, Jack hung his head, tears frozen at the corner of his eyes. Uselessly, he continued to fight, but he knew that there was no chance he could win. In one last, shuddering sob, he surrendered to the man and the evil, black sand.

"Good boy, Jack, good boy." The man praised him as the sand crawled up pure white hair, staining it black. The transformation was complete.

Releasing the limp hand, Pitch Black disappeared into the shadows, the frost child's dream going with him. Oh how easy was it to take over the mind of a child spirit? One that had never known a nightmare in his life, yet had never experienced the power of friendship either? How easy had it been to tip that balance for his own gain?

Golden eyes snapped open as Pitch stood before a small child curled up in the center of the lake. The boy clutched his staff like a lifeline, as if it could have saved him from the nightmare he had just experienced.

Pitch sneered. As if a simple twig could have stopped him, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King!

But no matter. The boy was his now. The new spirit that his old rival, the Man in the Moon had created just a few decades ago, was now his first servant.

Black Ice, the Nightmare Prince, had been born.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: there you have it.

**Alice: oh, the child!Pitch was a nice touch.**

Phantomworks: thought Jack would fall for it.

_Jack: hey!_

Phantomworks: and I'm sorry people but there are **NO** pairings in here… unless I used my OC Jake Summers, but I don't think that will happen.

**Alice; hey, a girl can dream.**

Phantomworks; Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: sorry about how long it took for chapter two.

**Alice: her beta got sick.**

Phantomworks; so I used a temp. I hope you enjoy! I don't own RotG or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

The last fearling was sent crashing to the floor before it disappeared into a puff of inky black smoke. The dark teen panted harshly, hands gripping his staff as less like a lifeline and more like a deadly weapon. His dark eyes were trained on the spot where the last dark spirit had vanished.

The sound of clapping echoed through the nearly empty lair.

"Very good, Black, my boy. Very good." Pitch commented as he slowed his hands. Silently, he continued down the black staircase as his little warrior shifted out of his attack stance into one of submission. Looking over his creation with an appraising eye, he gave a small smile of approval.

For the last hundred years, he had taken this little frost child under his wing. He had taught him the ways of combat and the way of the shadows. The Nightmare King had instilled in this little one everything that he had ever learned or ever sought to know. For all intents and purposes, Black Ice _was_ his Nightmare Prince.

Oh yes, he'd always wanted a child, but not one like those sniveling earth children. No, he wanted one that was quiet, one that would listen to his every word. It had taken years to complete his spell on the once-winter spirit; years of punishment to capture the boy's will and beat it down, but he was happy with the outcome.

Black Ice was his ideal son, one that would obey every command, no matter what or who it concerned. He would obey, no hesitation, no questions asked. Pitch smiled. Yes, Black was the perfect son…

Except for those eyes.

Dark navy blue, so dark they were almost black, but that's just it. _Almost_ didn't cut it. _Almost_ meant that there was something, deep down, that was still that annoying little winter spirit. _Almost_ meant that there might be a possibility, a small, _insignificant_ possibility, but one all the same, that his spell could be broken.

But there was no helping it. No matter what spell he used, nor punishment brought upon the teen, those eyes wouldn't fade completely. There was no killing _Jack Frost._

_No matter._ Pitch thought. _Black Ice won't be broken for centuries and, once I get rid of the Guardians, I will find a permanent to this little problem. I wouldn't doubt that the fat man up North would have a book or two that could help._

"Did I do good, Master Pitch?" the teen asked quietly, his voice a mere whisper on the wind, or as Pitch liked to think, a mere hiss from the shadows.

"You did very well, my boy. Very well indeed." Pitch ran his bony fingers through the teen's midnight black locks. He couldn't help a self-praising smile. He had done a lot of work and it was all about to pay off.

Pulling his hand away, he turned his back and started to the stairs. "So well, in fact, that I believe a little reward is required."

"Reward?" the boy looked up at him, hope briefly flashing in his eyes before his features schooled into a blank slate. Another thing he hadn't been able to perfect, those brief flashes of bright emotions that disturbed him so much. However, he was sure that once he got rid of _Jack Frost_ once and for all, all those little things would smooth themselves out.

"Yes. I've told you of the Guardians, correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"You even caused that giant blizzard on Easter Sunday a few years ago. When was it again?" Pitch put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Blizzard of '68, sir." Black answered almost eagerly. _Almost_, but not.

"That's right…" Pitch looked over his shoulder at the boy awaiting orders. "'68, a most impressive year. Nearly an eighteenth of the lights went out that day, a good day in the history of darkness. However, I am planning something even bigger. Something that will extinguish _all _of the lights and the belief that the children have in these so called _Guardians_."

"What is it, Master?" the dark boy asked with rapt attention.

Chuckling darkly, Pitch turned to him fully, a cape made of pure shadows flying out behind him, "_We,_ dear boy, are going to show the Guardians just what fear and ice can do and introduce you to the _world_."

Turning blazing gold eyes onto the stone globe still alit with millions of lights; Pitch let his evil smile curl up maliciously, "Soon, every child on the _planet_ will know our names! The names of Pitch Black and Black Ice!"

o0O0o

The rumbling of a Christmas song being hummed through a rough throat wound its way through the small workshop. Well, it was more ice than workshop, but ice was what the big man used for his prototypes, such as the one he was currently working on. With a satisfied laugh, the jolly man sat back in his chair, calling out, "Elves! Cookies!"

Hurriedly placing the cookies back on the plate from where they'd been on the floor, two elves scurried over to the big man's side. One elbowed the other, making him spit out the cookie that had been in his mouth. An act like that would have been found disgusting by anyone else, yet the bearded man paid no attention to it and merely picked up an untouched cookie.

Shoving it into his mouth, the man pressed a small switch on an ice prototype and watched with wide, blue eyes as the little train chugged down the ice track until it got to the top of a broken off hill. From there, it fell off the track, only to transform into a mini rocket and buzz around the room. The man let out a triumphant laugh as he watched his little train with approval. It was a perfect little success…

Right up until the door flew open and smashed it into a million little pieces.

"AAAGH!" the man cried out with astonished shock at the death of his newest creation. "What was that for?! How many times do I have to tell you?! Knock!"

"Badda-! Baddaughlafna!" the yeti garbled in its defense.

"What?" the man's expression grew grave. "The Globe Room?"

o0O0o

"We saw the lights, North!" Toothiana, the Queen of Tooth Fairies rushed as she came to a stop in the Globe Room.

"What's the problem?" Bunnymund asked seriously, slamming the front door behind him. Sandman startled at the sudden noise, but expressed his agreement with both Tooth and Bunnymund.

"Pitch is back." North said grimly, his blue eyes narrowing.

"You're sure?" the Guardian of Hope asked, raising a furry eyebrow… thing…

"Yes! He was here, in the workshop!" North regaled, gesturing around the room. The other Guardians looked around, finding the workshop untouched. They gave him a dubious look. "Ah-he was… made of black sand."

"Black sand?" Bunnymund asked, obvious disbelief tingeing his words.

"Much sand, a giant image that surrounded the globe!" North continued.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bunnymund interrupted. "Yer basin' all this 'Pitch is back' idea, on an image made of _sand_?"

"Is more than that!" North pressed. "Pitch is back! I can feel it… in my belly!" he shook his slightly pudgy belly. Even as Santa, he was a warrior. Even as a warrior, he could not deny the siren call of Christmas cookies.

"Oh, so now it's a _gut instinct!_ It's probably just somethin' that ya ate earlier, like an out-dated cookie'r somethin'." That got a rise out of Father Christmas and the two were soon fighting like cats and dogs. Tooth flew around the Globe Room, careful not to run into anything as little tugs and pulls called her attention to teeth that had fallen or gotten knocked out. At the speed of sound, she was rattling off dozens, _hundreds_ of locations to her following mini fairies, some writing them down on small lists. With all of them otherwise occupied, no one noticed the moon beams brightening or the Man in the Moon calling out to them.

No one, except Sandy.

Of course, being the silent worker that he is, he was unable to get the two fighting Guardians or even the rambling Guardian's attention. That is, until a certain little elf stumbled by with a cookie and a cup of hot chocolate. Silently steaming, the man of sand gently sunk down beside the unsuspecting elf. Hand shooting out and wrapping around the elf's pointy hat, he didn't give a warning before he lifted the little tyke and shook him violently.

The hoarse ringing was enough to get all three Guardians' attention as well as everyone else who was in the room. With a silent reprimand, Sandy pointed to the window where the moon was shining brightly.

"Man in Moon?" North asked, his eyes squinting a bit against the bright light. In response, the moon beams brightened further and shot down to reveal a picture on the ground. A shadow drew itself out into the tall, vile form of-

"Pitch Black!" Bunnymund growled.

"I told you." North said, matter-of-factly. "Man in Moon would not show us this if Pitch is not back."

"Sh!" Tooth shushed harshly before Bunnymund could reply. "That's not all."

Before their eyes, the slim figure beckoned with a skeletal hand. At his call, another figure joined the scene. This shadow person was smaller and a cloak like garment decorated his torso. The Pitch shadow placed a fatherly hand on the younger's shoulder and seemed to grin insanely at the Guardians.

"Who is this?" North asked in confusion.

"I know exactly who that is." Bunnymund's voice dropped low. "Black Ice. I'd know that staff anywhere."

Just as he pointed it out, the smaller figure brought the crooked staff to his side, grasping it with two hands.

"Black Ice?" North inquired, not having heard of him. The rabbit hesitated, then started to open his mouth, only for the Moon to grasp at a pedestal a few steps away.

"Are we getting a new Guardian?" Tooth asked as the crystal rose, shining brightly.

"No." North answered, turning to the giant gemstone. "If it were Guardian, light would be bright blue. This is dark blue. Someone in trouble."

Patiently, they awaited the image that would come, that would show them who needed their help. Was it someone that Pitch had attacked? Or would it be themselves? Yet the answer was neither of these.

The image shown… was a snowflake.

"We 'ave t'save a snowflake?" Bunnymund dead-panned.

"Man in Moon loves the riddles." North slapped the bunny man on the back, nearly knocking him to the ground in the process. "Why can't now be the same?"

"Because Pitch is back with back-up?" Bunnymund grumbled under his breath.

"Make ready the sleigh!" North called. "We are taking short break! Is time for another battle of Guardians!"

Immediately, all the Yetis stopped working on the Christmas toys and rushed to prepare the workshop for invasion, always a just-in-case protocol. As the Yetis ran around and elves got under foot, Tooth zipped around, handing out more orders to her minis to prepare for any sort of attack that Pitch might make.

Through it all, Bunnymund's ears twitched nervously and his eyes darted around the room.

Finally, he'd had enough of waiting and grabbed North by the back of his collar. Pulling the jolly Russian down face-to-face, Bunnymund ground out, "You. Me. Discussion. In your workshop."

Without waiting for a reply, the rabbit dragged the big man after him through the many and sometimes confusing corridors of Santa's Workshop. Throwing open the icy door of North's 'office', Bunnymund finally released his grip in order to pace the room.

"Bunny? What is matter that you cannot discuss in front of other Guardians?" North was perplexed to say the least. He'd never seen his rival/friend act in such a way unless something was wrong. By the way the rabbit was pacing, something was very wrong indeed.

"North." Bunnymund snapped his forest green eyes to the Guardian of Wonder. "Remember when I said I knew Black Ice?"

"You said just moments ago, yes." North crossed his arms.

"And remember that blizzard a couple decades back?" Bunnymund asked again, "Th'one in '68."

"Worst day in history of Guardians." North said sadly. "Thousands of lights extinguished. For good."

"…" both paid a few moments of silence in respect for those that were lost. The Bunnymund broke the silence.

"It was Black." Bunnymund said.

"What?"

"Black Ice. _He_ was th'one that caused that blizzard. Nothing but ice an' snow for days, _weeks_!" Bunnymund gruffed. "I'm ashamed t'say that, 'ad it been any other day o'the year, I would'a counted it as a freak natural disasta, somethin' simply outa my hands, but…"

He looked up at North. "It was Easta Sunday. I knew Motha Nature ain't that harsh. I knew it 'ad to be someone else. Someone supernatural, like us."

With a wrinkle of his nose, the bunny turned his gaze away, burning a hole into the wall. "I tracked 'im down. Took all my senses an' instincts, but I managed somehow. I tracked 'im down, slammed 'im against the wall of a building and demanded '_Why?_'. Y'know what 'e said?"

North felt dread bubbling up in his gut and knew that whatever the dark spirit's response had been, he wouldn't like it.

Knowing that the Russian wouldn't answer, Bunnymund continued, "He laughed. Low and all quiet-like at first, but then louder an' louder, until I was sure someone would look over and see us, belief or not. 'e wouldn't stop laughin', no matta 'ow much I threatened 'im. Then, suddenly, 'e stopped."

The feeling of dread sank lower.

"But 'e didn't just stop…" Bunnymund's eyes narrowed as his ears pressed back against his skull. "'E disappeared. There one minute an' gone th'next."

Once again, he trained his serious eyes on North. "Whateva Black Ice is, 'e ain't like anythin' we've battled before. 'E might just be Pitch's Ace-in-the-Hole."

A brooding silence filled the room as each were left with their own thoughts. Suddenly, they were pulled from these depressing thoughts when the door to the workshop was thrown open for the second time that day.

"Blaughnafilli!" the yeti garbled, Sandman at his side with sand images flying over his head.

"What?!" North slammed his hands onto his desk in shock. "The Tooth Palace has been hit?!"

o0O0o

Phantomworks: attack on the tooth palace!

**Alice: I'm liking this dark story.**

Phantomworks: me too. I really want to write the next chapter already.

**Alice; then do it.**

Phantomworks: I will… this weekend. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks: another chapter! Yay!

**Alice: what about Fire and Ice?**

Phantomworks: eh, I'm working on it.

I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

_One fairy._

_Two fairies._

_Three fairies._

This was a fun game. Really fun. The fairy catching game, that is.

_Four fairies._

_Five fairies._

_Six fairies._

Master Pitch had said it was a contest. To see who could get the most fairies before the game ended and the Guardians came. Black didn't know who they were, but he wanted to win.

And win he would.

_Twenty fairies._

_Twenty-one fairies._

_Twenty-two fairies._

Master Pitch had an advantage. He had a whole bunch of Night-Mares that could swallow the fairies whole. Black was left with a black sack and his own powers.

_Thirty-seven fairies._

_Thirty-eight fairies._

_Thirty-nine fairies._

Now, his powers were nothing to sneeze at. The power over ice and freezing rain; to control such things with his will alone, it was exciting to say the least. But it still put him at a disadvantage to say the least. Pitch wanted the fairies _alive_, not frozen in ice cubes.

_Forty-four fairies._

_Forty-five fairies._

_Forty-six fairies._

If only he could fly instead of running along the thin trails and cables that linked the floating mountain castles to each other. If he could fly, then he would win. If he could fly…

But he couldn't.

_Fifty-nine fairies._

_Sixty fairies._

_Sixty-one fairies._

Something inside him said that he _should_ be able to. To be able to fly. But whenever he jumped, he just… fell. Not very far, because he always kept low to the ground, just jumping off boulders and stuff in Pitch's lair, but the fact was the same.

Whatever was telling him to fly was lying.

_Seventy-two fairies._

_Seventy-three fairies._

_Seventy-four fairies._

Besides, he didn't really _need_ to fly. Sure, it'd be easier, but he was good enough on his own. He'd already caught so many fairies! He could win this game without using his powers, no sweat!

_Seventy-nine fairies._

_Eighty fairies._

_Eighty-one fairies._

Hmm… still not enough. He needed to find more. At this rate, he would lose the game! (A/N: hah! The game! I lost.)

Navy blue eyes scanned the castle area before spying a hallway he had yet to race down. This was a larger hallway, as if it was built for something bigger than fairies. Gilded gold walls shined brightly in the morning sun, drawing his attention like a child to a new toy. The walls were filled with empty slots, like something was supposed to be there, but wasn't.

It was strange, but what else was new?

Peering around a corner, he caught sight of a whole _swarm_ of un-caught fairies, just ripe for the picking. Smiling devilishly to himself, he took off, slicing through the air as he slid on the black ice that froze at his feet. The fairies had about two seconds to turn, see him and scream before his bag swallowed them up.

_Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine…_

One more and he'd have an even one hundred!

Smiling to himself, he took off down the hallway again, searching every alcove, every nook and cranny, to find that one-hundredth fairy. Much to his dismay, he found the rest of the place picked clean. No doubt Master Pitch's Night-Mares had already made a pass.

Disheartened, he started to drag his feet back to where Master Pitch was waiting for him, a spot picked purposely for the 'view'. Whatever _that_ meant.

Just as he was about to give up entirely, he heard a small whimper and hushed flutter of wings. Perking up instantly, his eyes shot to the source of the disturbance, just barely catching sight of green feathers and translucent wings. He was on the way-ward fairy in seconds.

Dropping to his knees, he looked under the wardrobe, into the tiny crack between the wooden base and the floor. A flash of motion and his hand shot out, snatching up the little bird-like creature with a delighted whoop. Excitement flared up in him, warring with pride at finding exactly one hundred fairies.

So happy and drunk on his victory, he glanced down at his little prize.

Terrified violet eyes stared up at him, the small fairy's body trembling violently in his cold grasp. When he shifted, it let out a frightened squeak and closed those panicking eyes. Those actions drew him up short.

Master Pitch and he were playing a game, right? Games were fun; even contests were not everyone won were at least enjoyable. But this… this fairy was _not_ having fun. She was scared stiff, _petrified_ by fear.

Fear of _Black Ice_.

_**Black~. Times up. Get over here.**_ He heard his Master whisper in his ear. The shadows that his hooded cloak made were just deep enough for Master Pitch to communicate with him freely. Just one of the many reasons he must always wear his hood, whether indoors or out.

Looking up at the call, he sighed, dropping his hand to his side, still clutching the tiny fairy in his ice-cold grip. Almost trance-like, he wound his way back through the ornate halls, now turning rusty and filling with dust. What had once been a grand playground was reduced to useless rubble.

He was finding this game less and less fun.

o0O0o

While Baby Tooth had always been the smallest of her sisters, the last one to be made, she had prided herself with being the most sensible one. In any situation she found herself in, she could always get herself out, whether by 'talking' or by sheer force. She never feared a good challenge.

But that image of herself was shattered to pieces when those _things_ burst into the Tooth Fairy Palace.

Creatures made of dark sand, like Sandman's golden granules, but too menacing to be so, leapt through the small windows that served as the fairies' doors. In an instant, everything went from ordered chaos to simple _chaos_, Night-Mares chasing and swallowing any fairy in sight, their bellies slowly filling with the little pixies.

Then _he_ skated in.

She didn't know his name, but could've aptly named him herself. Black ice crawled along the floor beneath his feet as he started to chase and catch her sisters as well; racing against the horses like it was some sort of _game._ His dark hair and eyes were so much like Pitch that it terrified her, his sheer lack of color making her sick.

At that moment, Baby Tooth had flitted away from the scene, desperate to hide herself, to make sure Mother Tooth had at least _one_ fairy to comfort her after this tragedy. Searching high and low, she finally found a place where she thought that she would be safe, where she wouldn't be found.

But she was.

By _him._

His skin was just as cold as the ice that he created. The ice that tore up the tile corridors of Mother Tooth's personal castle. Eyes almost as pitch black as Pitch himself, stared down at her, a sense of victory blazing in those otherwise cold eyes.

It was like he had won a prize or something for catching her.

Though her inner self desperately screamed for her to fight back, to break free, his frozen grip was too shocking for her to do much else than shiver and shake in cold and fear. Now that he had her, what was he going to do?

As she watched, she saw the light of victory die in his eyes, leaving them oddly dead. They were so blank… should there be _some_ emotion to them? Even if it was just evil plots and vengeful anger, it would be better than this.

Then they were moving. Well, _he_ was moving. She was being carried like some kind of child's toy that North would hand out at Christmas. Not that she wasn't annoyed by the fact, but it showed that he thought her of little threat. Once he let his guard down for good, she would seize the moment and escape.

But for now, she waited.

Her wait brought them to the main landing deck where Mother Tooth usually arrived and departed from. There, she saw the ghastly thin figure of Pitch Black himself. A Night-Mare nickered at his side, beckoning to her and the winter spirit before disappearing into the shadows.

"Ah, Black, my boy." Pitch welcomed evenly. "There you are. How did you do on your end? I've got well over six thousand. And you?"

Peering up at the spirit, Baby Tooth cringed when dark eyes fell to her, then to the ground in defeat.

"Well. I assumed as much." Pitch said, turning back to his view. Hundreds of Night-Mares were still picking off the fleeing fairies, but there were far fewer left than Baby Tooth wanted to admit. A break in the sky a ways away grabbed Baby Tooth's attention as a portal opened up and let out a team of reindeer and their following sleigh. Hope swelled in her little fairy heart.

The Guardians had come! Mother Tooth would stop Pitch once and for all.

But as she watched, the Night-Mares fell upon the sleigh, making it hard for North to guide it to a safe landing. They crashed onto a lower level; Bunny hopping out immediately as Mother Tooth darted around, looking for any survivors.

"Ah, the Guardians." Pitch called out. "So nice of you to join us."

"Pitch!" Mother Tooth screeched, wings a buzz as she reared back, preparing to strike with deadly cobra accuracy.

"Ah, ah, ah, Toothiana." Pitch shook his finger. "Take one more step and the fairy gets it."

"F-fairy?" Mother Tooth suddenly looked uncertain. She couldn't hurt one of her own, no matter what. This, Baby Tooth knew by heart.

"Black…" Pitch gestured for him to raise his arm. Like a puppet, the boy followed the unspoken command, bringing Baby Tooth to the fore-front of everyone's attention.

"Baby Tooth!" Mother Tooth gasped, fear flashing across her features before anger took its place. "Let her go!"

Surprisingly, Black's grip started to loosen. Feeling the pressure easing, Baby Tooth fluttered her wings a bit, making sure they weren't bent.

"Black." Pitch hissed lowly. At his name, the spirit snapped to attention, his grip tightening around Baby Tooth once again. She should've been gasping for air in the renewed grasp, but her mind was working in over time.

Mother Tooth had told him to let her go and for a second, he had listened to her. Then Pitch said his name and his grip tightened again. That wasn't normal, even by spirit standards!

Something was going on here.

"What do you want, Pitch?!" Bunny demanded, hand gripping one of his boomerangs in preparation to throw.

"What all of _you_ already have! Belief!" Pitch threw a fist to the side in a wild gesture before reigning himself in. "It's what both Black Ice and I want. To be believed in, to be _seen_. We will make that happen, no matter what."

Off in the distance, the last Night-Mare swallowed the final fairy and raced towards the ground, becoming a shadow just before it smashed into the ground. Seeing this, Pitch turned a patronizing look to the Guardians and said in a condescending tone, "Well, our business is done here. We will be on our way. But do remember…"

A portal made of pure black shadows opened up behind them, black wisps curling outwards invitingly. Baby Tooth's eyes widened.

"Black and I are out for vengeance and vengeance we shall have. Enjoy your Golden Age while you can, because after we're done," Pitch smiled a grin as slick as oil, "there will be nothing left but _black ice_ and _pitch black._ Cold and Dark, just like it should have been."

With that last chilling farewell, Pitch slid into the shadows, Black following closely, if a bit hesitantly. Only the King of Nightmares could really use this sort of transportation without the shadows tainting him and leaving him with dark thoughts for days afterwards.

Clutched tightly in the winter spirit's hand, Baby Tooth had no choice but to pass through the dark portal as well. However, even when she was completely surrounded by screeching shadows and nightmarish fearlings, she felt strangely safe in his cold grip. She knew not why, but she felt that he was better than those shadows, at least the moment.

Like the saying goes.

Better the devil that you know and understand, than to be in the hands of ones you don't.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: hmm… not much of a cliff hanger.

**Alice: but you got your point across.**

Phantomworks: yep! Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: still haven't found our beta.

**Alice; I'm thinking Pitch kidnapped 'em.**

Phantomworks: (le gasp) oh no! We must go save her!

**Alice; while we do that, you readers can enjoy this.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

As soon as they were through the portal, Baby Tooth shivered, trying to warm up and shake off the nightmarish scene that had made up the swirling vortex. It looked like thousands of screaming souls had been trapped in there! And that was only _looks_!

She wondered how long memories of those screams would echo in her dreams. Or were they nightmares now?

"Black." Pitch snapped. The boy's head jerked up obediently, waiting for instructions. "The Nightmares have already dropped off their fairies, go do the same. The Cages will do for these little… nuisances."

Bristling, Baby Tooth chirped her distaste for his rude words as loud as she dared. When pale golden eyes focused on her, she quickly cut off on her latest string of insults.

"Now would be preferable." The shadow of a man sniffed before he sauntered down the hallway. Once you're finished there, I will require your presence in my office."

"Yes Master Pitch." Black acknowledged as he bowed his head. Then he turned the other way and, taking a running start, leapt onto the back of a passing Nightmare. Laughing as the horse reared back, he put the sack of fairies in his lap before grabbing onto the mane of dark sand. Digging his heels into its sides, he shouted, "HEE-YA!"

With a whinny, the stallion took off, black sand trailing after it angrily as it dashed through the hallways of crumbling stone. Baby Tooth opened her mouth in a silent scream and cowered into the crazy boy's hand as they shot through the Gothic-style castle.

Who in their right mind would _ride_ a Nightmare?!

"Up!" Black commanded as the horse burst into a cavernous room. It wasn't so much a room as the outer edge of the castle. This part was little more than natural cave formations. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and stalagmites rose up from the ground, ringing a pit that shined with gold. High above, cages hung precariously from thin chains.

From where she was, Baby Tooth could hear the frightened cries of her sisters.

"UP!" Black ordered again, kicking his heals to spur the horse on. Tossing its head, the horse landed harshly before thrusting its body upwards, shooting into the air. Letting out a bark of a laugh, Black waved his free hand as they darted through the dank 'sky'. Holding on tightly, Baby Tooth tried not to hurl from the wild motions of the boy.

Looks like he'd forgotten that he held a mini-fairy in his hand.

"Whoa!" he shouted, yanking on the horse's hair, but the stallion refused to slow. Apparently Black didn't expect it to because he merely grabbed the bag from his lap and leapt off when they neared an empty cage. Letting out a terrified squeal, Baby Tooth squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear watching the fall down. But instead of falling, she heard the sound of chains rattling and a metal door squeaking against its rusty hinges.

Stealing herself, she ventured a peak and slowly opened one eye.

Black shoved her into the metal coop without another thought. Letting out a startled squeak, she started to drop right up to the point that her wings buzzed to life and caught her. Turning quickly, she caught sight of Black Ice perched on the side of the cage, fingers hooked into the upper part as his toes grasped the criss-crossing rungs of metal. His deadly staff was looped over his shoulder, out of the way.

Seeing him fumble around to open the black nightmare sand bag, she risked an escape and shot towards the door.

A cold hand stopped her.

"No." he said, gently shoving her back in. Her attempt stopped, he turned back to the bag. Taking the distraction, she tried again.

"No!" he said, more forcefully as he pushed her back inside. Pointing a finger at her, he commanded, "Stay."

Stubbornly, she stared off with him for several seconds before figuring she'd play a little trick of her own on him. Gently settling onto the floor of the cage, she looked up innocently, putting on just the right amount of remorse. She had lots of practice from mess-ups at home.

Black bought it instantly.

Not bothering to watch her anymore, he turned back to the nightmare bag that held a number of her other sisters.

_99_… she remembered. _And you make one hundred…_

She shuddered at the thoughts of his game. Soon, he would be playing a different game and the Guardians would be his playmates! But first, she had to escape, to tell them where they were hidden.

Resolution set, she inched her way to the open door, making sure to stay put whenever Black looked up. When freedom was just centimeters away, she glanced up warily, making sure that Black was properly occupied. Seeing him elbow deep in the trembling bag with a look of utter concentration on his face, she carefully slipped through the door, over the side and into the decorative metal carvings at the bottom of the cage.

Once she was hidden in a small slot, she held her breath, waiting for Black to leave. She heard a muffled half-curse before the worried and terrified chirps of her sisters grew louder as they were released into the cage. The metal door was shut quickly to keep them in.

"There!" she heard a proud exclamation that made her want to peck out the boy's eyes. Never had she felt so violent and protective over her sisters before, but she wasn't going to question it. Instead, she stayed put, working on her plan to escape. Once she got to Mother Tooth and they got back here, Black Ice would pay so~ bad-!

"I'm sorry…" a whisper frozen her thoughts in their tracks. Blinking quickly, she listened in. "Master Pitch said that you need to be kept here… maybe… if I talk to him… maybe we can play sometime? I'll ask. I promise!"

Why would the Nightmare Prince promise something like that? Something so… innocent? Something was off here.

Before Baby Tooth could follow that train of thought, the cage shifted, jarring against its chains. With wide eyes, she watched as Black fell to the ground and almost screamed in horror. Then he landed in a crouch in the midst of a cache of gold and her voice caught in her throat. All that gold…

It was piles of tooth canisters, each filled with the baby teeth of every believer in the world.

Gasping, she huddled back, unable to stand the sight of all those precious teeth all thrown on top of each other and the canisters all mixed up. Mother Tooth spent every day going through and making sure that each tooth in every canister was in its proper place. To see them here like this would break her heart!

Gathering courage, she peered over the side of her hiding place and watched the cloaked figure down below. The figure skidded several yards before jumping to his feet and brushing off his wore pants. Making to leave, he paused and cocked his head, as if listening to something.

Scrambling back up the pile, he nearly fell over himself in his haste to get to the top. Was he playing some sort of game by himself? Baby Tooth had no idea, but she kept a silent vigil just in case.

Once at the top of the pile of gold cylinders, he started digging through them, picking up one before discarding it for another. Strange. It almost looked like he was looking for something. But what could be in the pile of gold canisters except-!

Baby teeth!

Baby Tooth reeled backwards, shocked at her own connection. Black Ice was looking for a certain canister, one that was apparently very important. One that had somehow gotten his attention.

What if it was his own teeth?

"BLACK!" Pitch's voice boomed through the room, as if he was standing in the room, watching the boy's frantic search. "I TOLD YOU TO COME TO ME WHEN YOU WERE FINISHED. I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!"

"Y-Yes Master!" Black's unsteady voice answered quietly as he tucked his hands behind his back and under his cloak in guilt. Using his staff to help himself to his feet, the dark haired boy rushed off, most likely hoping to escape whatever punishment that was brought from his dawdling.

Watching him go off, Baby Tooth waited until he was out of sight to flutter up to her sisters. A chorus of joyful chirps greeted her. Carefully, she explained her play of escape and bringing the Guardians back. With echoes of well-wishings and desperate pleas, she flitted down, another plan forming in her head.

It would take her several days to find a way out, but when she did, she wanted an advantage. If Black was looking through the canisters, she had little doubt that one was his. The question was, which one?

Unlike humans, spirits didn't always keep the same name after they were changed. Pitch was a good example of that. So she couldn't go by name, but maybe by face? Or character? Or…

Magic.

Ice powers were uncommon enough to trace back through millions of baby teeth. All she needed was to catch a trace of his power and she could track his teeth down. That is, if he really had any.

Landing at the top of the abandoned pile, she looked around; examining the cylinders he'd touch for the smallest speck of ice. Most had already melted, but one had a strange pattern of frozen water on it. Touching it delicately, she gasped as part of it broke into flakes and melted before her eyes.

How could something so pretty and fragile, come from one so evil?

Shaking her head, she smoothed out her feathers and held out her hands, concentrating a small portion of her powers as a mini-tooth-fairy on tracing this residual show of strength. Closing her eyes, she visualized the energy beneath her fingers, drawing a path two ways from the swiftly melting ice.

One path led back to its source, the Nightmare Prince, but the other… the other twisted and wove through all the other canisters before winding to a halt and disappearing all together. Creasing her forehead, she tried to search further, find a source to the second path, but it wasn't there.

The canister was gone.

Pulling back, she let out a soft sigh, disappointed in her lack of talent. She had never quite perfected the 'retrieval' powers like the other mini-fairies had. If only she'd practiced more! Then she might be of some use here.

"Now Black." Pitch's voice broke her out of her oppressive thoughts. Startled, she dove to the side of the pit, hiding out of sight, but keeping close enough to hear. "I won't be gone long. You know what to do?"

"Yes Master Pitch. I will be a good boy. I will watch the lair." Black said, his voice eager. "That will make you happy, right?"

"Yes, Black. That will make me _very_ happy." The falseness of the older's voice made Baby Tooth sick to her stomach. Black didn't actually _believe_ that guy, right? "Watch the lair, don't let anyone in and whatever you do, _leave the fairies where they are._ And Black, if you're good, I may just let you out."

"Really?" the excitement in the boy's voice made Baby Tooth's heart break. Black truly believed that Pitch had his best interests in mind. "I'll be good, Master Pitch. I promise!"

"I know, Black. I know." The sound of a portal opening and closing signaled the end of the conversation and Pitch's own departure. Peeking out from behind the stalagmite, Baby Tooth saw that the coast was clear and ventured a quick flutter when her wings suddenly felt useless. With a small cry, she fell to the ground, face first into the dirt.

Spitting out nasty soil, she looked back at her wings, gasping at the sight. They were dim and weak looking, a sign that Mother Tooth was losing too many believers. If this is what _she_ looked like, what would her _mother_ be after so many believers were lost?

"Fairy." A voice made her freeze. No, she'd just escaped! She couldn't be caught so easily! Twirling around, she glared at Black Ice, meeting him head-on. No matter how innocent he seemed, he was still evil and cold to the very bottom of his heart. There wasn't a drop of goodness in him anywhere! She bet his teeth were black and full of cavit-!

Then he grinned.

_OHMYGOSH-SOWHITE!_ Was her first thought. Her second thought was… no, it was that too. And the third and quite possibly the fourth, but the fifth! The fifth thought was berating herself for letting her fangirl over an evil person's teeth. The sixth was of how she'd stupidly waited until he was kneeling in front of her to actually move.

Then the seventh went back to the teeth.

"You're a fairy!" he said. "Like the ones I caught earlier. But those are locked up. Did you come from somewhere else?"

She felt rather insulted that he didn't recognize her. Wasn't she some sort of important 100th fairy? Or was that only for show?

A cold hand wrapping around her yanked her out of her thoughts. Squeaking, she struggled in his frozen grip, trying to break free.

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself." He muttered quietly. Setting his staff down beside him, he cupped his hands, letting her sit on them rather than constraining her in his grip. Navy blue eyes stared at her curiously, but with a distant look, as if he wasn't quite all there. "If you're a fairy, why don't you fly?"

At his question, Baby Tooth's wings flapped weakly, but any more than that, they were useless. They both looked at the movement before looking back at the other's face.

"You can't fly, can you?" he told more than asked. Unable to lie, she shook her head. His eyes softened in… understanding? "Neither can I, but I guess that's nothing new. You know, we're a lot alike. You're stuck on the ground just like I'm… stuck…here…"

He trailed off in confusion, as if he forgot what he was just talking about. Glancing up and about, his features took on the appearance of a lost child that looked up to find their parents lost in the crowd. In the same moment, his eyes grew flat, taking on that inhuman look that she had seen before.

When his eyes focused on her, she flinched, afraid that he would crush her in his hands. Instead, he gently placed her on the floor, voice hollowly saying, "_Don't touch the fairies, Black._"

Pulling his hands away, he grasped his staff and stumbled to his feet. "_Leave the fairies where they are._"

She watched in bewilderment as he turned his back to her. _"Watch over the lair, Black, don't let anyone in."_

He leaned heavily on his staff as he started to walk away, sluggishly, as if he couldn't quite keep up with the world. _"Whatever you do, don't let the Guardians know where you are."_

His voice echoed through the corridors even though he was a fair distance away. They were like whispers on the wind, carrying his half made mumblings.

"_And maybe…"_

None of this made sense! Baby Tooth frantically tried to put the pieces together. His strange words, conflicting actions, this trance-like state. What did it all mean?

Suddenly, realization dawned on her and she gasped, heart filling with sadness.

"_If you're good, Black…"_

While her wings were useless right now, in many ways, this boy was just as trapped as she was.

"_I may just let you out…"_

o0O0o

Phantomworks: (sigh) I couldn't find her.

**Alice; there, there, at least you updated.**

Phantomworks: yeah. And if anyone wants to break the tie in Frosted Flakes, feel free to. It's a tie between choice 1 and 2. If nobody does, I may not update for a while on it.

**Alice; please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: next chapter!

**Alice; and for Fire and Ice?**

Phantomworks; I'm working on it, but it just doesn't want to come.

**Alice; as long as you're working.**

Phantomworks: I am! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

For a few hours after Pitch had left, Baby Tooth flitted to and fro. Sometimes her wings would work, getting a burst of energy before leaving her dragging on the ground. The inconsistency left her frustrated beyond belief to the point that she just wanted to scream!

Then Pitch came back.

The portal of screams stretched open again and deposited the Nightmare King into his dark lair. An evil smile traced across his lips, the sight of which made Baby Tooth's skin crawl. Whatever made Pitch Black happy, was something very bad indeed.

Right then, he turned and caught sight of her, cowering against the wall. His smile dropped into a frown and his eyes glared death on her. Growling lowly in his throat, he shouted, "BLACK!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the sound of hurried footsteps echoed from one of the corridors, making Baby Tooth's gaze shoot from the nightmare man to the prince of darkness, the one who was just as trapped as she was.

"Master Pitch!" Black called, surprised. "You're back!"

"Yes. I'm back." Pitch snarled. "And what is the first thing I see?"

Black blinked, his navy eyes blank.

"_This_, Black. This little…" yellow eyes flicked to Baby Tooth, then back to the boy. "What is it doing out of its cage?!"

Navy eyes blinked at the man, flicked to Baby Tooth, and then back to Pitch, "It got out?"

"_Why didn't you put it back__!?_" Pitch growled, seething with rage.

At that, Black's eyes drooped, falling into that blank stare. When he opened his mouth, that flat, robotic voice drifted out. "_Don't touch the fairies, Black. Leave them where they are…"_

"Don't touch th-?! Ah, stupid!" Pitch face-palmed. "Right, right, the command. Stupid overwriting-!"

Sighing, he pulled his hand away, addressing the boy. "Here's the new order. Go put that _thing_ back where it belongs. Then grab a Nightmare and head out. Tomorrow's Easter and we have a little surprise for the Guardians in that little Warren of theirs."

"Yes, Master Pitch." Black said listlessly.

"Good boy." Pitch praised before turning and sauntering off.

Baby Tooth steamed at the way she had been alluded too. It wasn't that hard to guess their gender. They were all girls for Pete's sake!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when an ice cold hand gently picked her up. By now, she was used to the abrupt change in temperature when Black held her, though she didn't exactly like it. She and her sisters lived in Asia after all. The cold was not something she had had lots of practice with.

"Okay, back up you go." Black said, his voice gaining a little emotion to it. Taking off, he raced to the nearest wall and hooked his staff over his shoulder, getting ready to climb. Burying her face into his thumb, Baby Tooth closed her eyes, not wanting to think of how he was able to climb with only one hand, nor how high they were climbing while her wings were out of commission.

A fall from whatever height was sure to kill her.

Keeping her eyes shut, she pondered on Black and Pitch's conversation. It had started normal, but then… it got weird. It almost seemed like Pitch was… _controlling_ Black or something, the way he talked of orders. Weren't the two working in league together? If they were, this partnership seemed highly one-sided.

Then again, if his broken ramblings were anything to go by, Black was just as trapped as she was.

The sense of vertigo hit her right before her stomach rolled, gravity yanking violently on both of them. There was a brief moment of weightlessness that made her wings twitch, then a sudden jerk and clanking of chains. Her heart thrummed in her ears as she realized what Black had just done.

He'd let go of the high, sloped walls and landed onto one of the cages.

She thanked her lucky stars that she'd kept her eyes closed. Peeking up, she saw Black fumble with the latch that was holding her sisters back. There wasn't much need for it now that none of them seemed to be able to keep their wings a flutter. It did more good making sure they didn't hurt themselves than keeping them trapped.

"In you go." Black chirped, sounding much more like himself. Or, what Baby Tooth assumed was himself…

Then he was reaching in, pushing Baby Tooth into the same cage that her sisters were trapped in. Frantic, she chirped and squeaked, trying to get his attention. Her actions managed to make him pause and draw her back out.

"What?" he asked, puzzled. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Hope welling in her chest, she squeaked and chattered, speaking to him like she would her mother.

"You want to walk over a hill?"

Frustrated, she squeaked slower. Maybe he wasn't as fast a listener as her mother.

"Little Timmy's stuck in a well?"

A huff and pout.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." His brow knitted together in shallow concern, like he couldn't quite care more.

Or wasn't allowed to.

Shaking the thought, she berated herself for her stupidity. She'd forgotten that only her _mother_ could understand her and her sisters. Not even the other Guardians could understand them!

Tapping a finger to her chin, she took a moment to think. How could she communicate when she couldn't speak? Why was this so hard?! If only Sandy were here!

Suddenly an idea struck her.

Pushing against his fingers, she managed to get him to open his hand so that it was palm up. Wobbling a bit, she regained her balance quickly, and then looked up at Black. Pointing to the cage, she shook her head violently.

Mild confusion swam in his eyes as he looked between her and the cage. "You don't belong there?"

She nodded; glad to finally have some understanding. A plan was quickly forming in her head.

"So then, where _do_ you belong?" he asked innocently.

This was the hard part.

Jabbing a finger at him, she also pointed to the back of her head, motioning to the hood that covered his head. Watching her motions several times, he turned his head slightly, casting a glance at his dark cloak.

"My hood?" he asked, perplexed. "You belong in my hood?"

Holding her breath, she crossed her fingers. If this didn't work, she'd be thrown back into the cage with her sisters and their only chance of escape would be lost.

Praying for luck, she nodded.

Silence followed her answer. It fell so long that she almost gave up hope. The look she was getting from the boy hardly looked believing, but then again, it was hard to read a face that showed little emotion.

Finally, he shrugged.

"If you say so." He said, bringing his hand to his hood and letting her crawl up. Grasping the rough material, she scrambled up into the crook of his neck, careful not to slip. Chirping, she thanked him for his naivety, even though he couldn't understand her. "You're welcome."

She froze. Had he-?

"You wouldn't have been able to fly anyway. It was the least I could do." His voice sounded a bit louder from her spot next to his ear. "Now that you're where you belong, I have to find a Nightmare and catch a ride to the Warren."

Closing the cage door and latching it shut, he paused to wonder aloud, "Do you know what the Warren is? Do you think it's a fun place?"

He didn't give her time to answer. Letting go from the cage, he fell off backwards, performing a slow back flip as he plummeted through the air. Baby Tooth's stomach flew up into her throat as fear sung through her veins.

Then he was landing lightly on his feet, almost like the air had cushioned his fall. So strange… his toes delicately touched the golden canisters…

Then promptly slid down a large hill, causing a huge avalanche of gold.

How dare he treat the teeth in such a way! Didn't he know how important they are?! How much they mean to her and her mother and every child across the globe?!

Laughing, he darted off, taking great leaps and bounds that made Baby Tooth cringe when another avalanche was sent cascading down a hill. In his next jump, he leapt onto a forming Nightmare before it knew what hit it.

"To the Warren!" he shouted, as if to command the dark stallion. Didn't he know that they couldn't be controlled?

But instead of bucking, the horse shook its main and rolled its eyes, taking off as instructed. Baby Tooth guessed that it was either one that Black interacted with a lot, or one that Pitch had summoned specifically for this journey.

Either way, she found herself hurtling through a dark tunnel that seemed oddly familiar to Bunnymund's.

Wait a minute.

Looking closely, she realized that it _was_ Bunnymund's tunnel! One that had once been sealed off if the looks of a broken stone were anything to go by. So how could Pitch have access to-?!

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Black interrupted her thoughts. His question startled her. How could he think of playing games at a time like this? "A guessing game! I call it Thirty Questions! You think of something and I ask questions until I figure it out or I run out of questions. So, wanna play?"

While the game _did_ sound fun (and very much like another game she knew), Baby Tooth had to point out a very important problem. The fact that he couldn't understand her.

Squeaking quickly to prove her point, she felt and heard him hum in thought. "That's right. You can't talk."

Hey! She was a great talker! He just wasn't a good listener!

"I know! If it's yes, tap my ear. If it's no, don't. That sound good?" he asked.

She tapped his ear twice.

"Great! Now, think of something." He ordered, his body trembling with excitement. She wondered briefly when the last time he'd played a fair game, one that didn't involve trapping fairies or destroying things. "Have you thought of something?"

A tooth popped into her head and she tapped his ear again.

"Good. Let's see… is it white?"

Yes, teeth were generally white if people took care of them. She tapped.

"Um… is it small? Can it fit in your hand?"

Yes, teeth were small, but they didn't quite fit in her hand. His hand maybe? But definitely not hers. Never-the-less, she tapped twice. He probably meant his hand.

"I got it! It's a snowball!" he said proudly.

A snowball? What was that? She didn't tap.

"Am I right?" he asked. She shook her head, realized he couldn't see it and instead yanked his hair. "Ow! I'll take that as a no then."

Good guess.

"A snowflake?"

Yank.

"Ow! Um… an icicle?"

Yank.

"Ouch! You pull hard!" he cringed from her before lapsing into silence. Sadly, she figured that he'd given up. Bad guys never did like losing.

Just as she was settling down for a silent ride, he spoke, "A snowball?"

Yank.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: can I say that I like Baby Tooth?

**Alice; she's fun.**

Phantomworks: exactly! And she's turning out to play a much larger part than I first expected…

**Alice: so now to Fire and Ice?**

Phantomworks; maybe…. HEY! EVERYONE SHOULD LOOK UP 'This is War- Rise of the Guardians' on youtube. It's awesome! And please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: Sorry it took so long! First it was writer's block, then it was the hospital.

**Alice; oi-ve.**

Phantomworks: so I'm back! And writing again! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

"Are you _sure_ it's not a snowball? It's white and fits in your hand." Black tried again.

_Yank!_

"OW!" he yelped, complaining, "You pull hard!"

Baby Tooth huffed. Honestly, if it wasn't a snowball the _first fifty times_ he asked, what would make him think it would be _this _time? What _was_ a snowball anyway? He talked about it as if it was a real thing, but she'd never heard of or seen one before!

He had to be making it up.

"Is it a…" he paused, thinking hard. Hopefully, he'd come up with something _different_ this time. All he seemed to guess was snow, icicles; something called frost and this 'snowball'. It was like they were all he thought about!

"Hold that thought." He interrupted her musings as the horse reared. "We're close. Darkie is acting up."

_**That's right, Black. You're very close to the Warren.**_ Pitch's voice shocked Baby Tooth out of her skin. The scary part was, it was coming from _behind_ her!

_**When you get there, how about we play another game?**_ The voice echoed from the shadows of Black's hood. _**You versus my Nightmares. The one who crushes the most eggs will win. Extra points for a downed Guardian.**_

"A game…" Black's voice trailed off, becoming monotone, a sure sign that he was no longer the surprisingly innocent kid that Baby Tooth had gotten to know. "Downed Guardians?"

_**Yes, meaning that they're injured so bad that they can't move.**_ The voice sounded contemplative. _**Dead is good too, but I hardly think you'll be able to down any of them. Good luck, Black. And may the best man win.**_

Nodding, Black leapt off of the Nightmare just as the two burst into the Warren. Immediately, the round sanctuary was surrounded by Nightmares, all crowded around the ring of stone that guarded the safe haven from harm. Landing lightly on his feet, Black stared down at the Guardians far below with a lack of emotion that Baby Tooth was fast becoming used to, unfortunately.

"Black Ice." She heard Bunny growl as the other Guardians backed up against him, covering their rears. Oh good! Her mother was safe! But wait a minute…

Where's Sandy?

_**Be prepared to give me a full report, Black. I expect good work.**_ The voice started to fade. _**Now let the game… **__**begin**__**.**_

As soon as he said that, chaos broke out.

Nightmares poured from the ring, racing through the air and raining down on the Guardians. The trio fought back valiantly, offing the first and second round before struggling with a third. Just as Black was about to make his move, a voice rang out.

"Don't y'_dare_ move, Black." Bunny growled as he leapt onto the back of a Nightmare, only to thrust his boomerang through its head. Strangely enough, Black obeyed, standing stock still and barely even breathing.

_What is going on?!_ Baby Tooth wondered. She knew that Pitch had some sort of control over Black Ice, but Bunny? By the looks of it, they had only met once!

So why did Black…?

With a war cry, Bunnymund threw his boomerang right at Black, striking the boy in the head and sending him plummeting to the ground several yards below. With a cry, the teen fell in a tangle of limbs and staff, struggling to right himself.

Baby Tooth clung to his hair, thanking her lucky stars that he had fallen onto his back instead of his side, sparing her from being crushed.

"Get back up, y'bloody crook." Bunnymund ordered maliciously. "Get up an' fight me like a man!"

At the command, Black arose, dark eyes burning with the hatred that Bunnymund expected. Screaming, the teen shot forward, staff at the ready to go head-to-head with the last Pooka. Not expecting a hand-to-hand fight, Bunny barely blocked the blow in time with his last boomerang as the other came hurtling towards him.

Catching it in one hand, he knocked Black over the head before placing a well aimed kick to the teen's stomach. The raven-haired boy flew backwards with the amount of force behind the blow, flying back and slamming into a giant boulder half buried in the ground. Sliding down the rock, he crumpled to the ground, pain flaring through his system.

If this was just a game, why did it hurt so badly?

As he stumbled to his feet and struggled to catch his breath, Black leaned heavily onto his staff, fighting to keep himself upright. Baby Tooth petted his hair in comfort, knowing how painful a kick from Bunny would be. Rabbits didn't have powerful hind legs for nothing.

Squeaking in protest when Black steadied himself to return to the fight, Baby Tooth quieted when a whimper sounded from behind them. Instantly, Black tensed, whirling around.

Behind the boulder, a Nightmare pawed at the ground, snorting threateningly as a small, blonde-haired girl cowered in a small niche that only she could fit into. The girl whimpered again, tears streaming down her face as she clutched a single pink egg close to her chest.

"A child?" Baby Tooth heard Black whisper, seeming to talk to himself. "A child! Children play here! This _is_ a fun place! But, why is she crying? Is she sad? Is she scared? Children shouldn't be scared. They should play!"

_What are you talking about?_ She chirped, even though he couldn't understand. _You scare them! Your snow and ice kill them! And you say they should __play__?!_

Unsurprisingly, he ignored her, but shockingly, he ignored Bunny too. The Pooka had taken up an offensive stance, ready and waiting for Black to try something else and so was unprepared for the teen to completely turn his back and focus on something else. Something…small…

"Sophie!" Bunnymund gasped, seeing the Nightmare at the same time as the Nightmare noticed Black. It nickered at him, stomping its hoof angrily. It almost seemed to order him to force the child from her hiding place with the way it huffed and puffed.

Tension mounting, Black started forward, ignoring Bunnymund's shouts and dodging a perfectly aimed egg bomb. Eager, the Nightmare shook its head, telling the teen to hurry up. Instead, the frosty child held his staff with both hands, took aim…

And _fired_.

A bolt of icy light struck the Nightmare dead-on, freezing it in place before Black attacked it. Smashing it with his staff, he let out an angry growl as the sand disintegrated. His eyes flashed with true anger as he snarled, "Don't. Touch. Her!"

Turning to the frightened child, Black knelt down, bringing himself to her level. Blinking dark navy blue eyes curiously, he took in her fearful expression with a critical eye. Children should not be scared, he had decided, but what could he do?

_What will you do, Black?_ Baby Tooth wondered. _When what she's scared of, is __you?_

Flashing a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, the teen focused on his hand, concentrating deeply on something. Baby Tooth's feathers stood on end as she felt powerful magic gathering in the palm of his hand, forming something incredible.

What was he doing? That much power was only used for the most powerful of attacks! He wouldn't kill her for being scared… would he?

Suddenly, the magic burst into existence, light crystallizing into a solid form of cold and darkness. Delicate black tendrils of frozen water wove together in the most fragile of ice structures that Baby Tooth had ever seen.

"Pretty…" the young blonde girl cooed, reaching out for delicate… icicle? No, that didn't fit what Baby Tooth was seeing. She would have likened it to a snowflake, but this was something different, something… more.

Before the girl could reach it, though, Black pulled it away, examining it with a frown. "It's black… it shouldn't be black. It should be white, like the moon. With blue in it like the sky! But it's black! Why is it black? Why, why, why… why is it not supposed to be black?"

Baby Tooth knew that Black's incessant ramblings meant that he was close to discovering something, something that Pitch obviously didn't want him knowing. When the boy got too close to what she called the 'truth' of matters, his mind would turn on itself, making him go in circles. She'd seen it happened dozens of times in the last day alone.

The only problem was, why was it happening _now_?

Before either of them had time to ponder further, a solid _twack_ sent Black sprawling on the ground, gripping his head in pain. Jostled by the sudden move, Baby Tooth tangled her tiny hands into Black's raven hair, clinging onto him for dear life.

"_You_ stay away from'er, Ice." Bunnymund snarled, catching the boomerang he had thrown. Behind him, Tooth and North stood on guard, swords and fists at the ready.

"Sophie, come here, girl." Tooth cooed as she shot the dark teen a dirty look. Uncertainty showing plainly in her forest green eyes, the small three-year-old darted past the fallen teen and into the safety of the fairy's arms.

"Get up, Ice." The Pooka ordered once Sophie was safe. "Let's end this once an' fer all!"

Struggling to his feet despite an obvious concussion, Black fell into a defensive stance, staff poised across his body to deflect attacks. His dark eyes were flat again, having lost whatever train of thought he'd been on in light of the rabbit's order.

Worry shot through Baby Tooth. Something about this whole scene seemed off, wrong. This wasn't meant to happen, she was sure. Something Pitch had done had messed up Black Ice and now it was messing with everything! She was sure that the Guardians could help fix Black's problem.

She just didn't know what it was!

Just as Bunnymund shot forward, a voice made everyone freeze. _**My, my, the Guardians distracted by just one boy. To think that all I had to do was put dear Black in front of you and you would forget everything else. I should have thought of that earlier.**_

"Ferget everythin'?" Bunny's eyebrows furrowed before realization dawned on him. Whirling around, the Pooka gaped in horror as he saw every last egg that he had painstakingly grown and painted crushed and broken beyond repair. His ears wilted and his shoulders shook in shuddering breaths. "No…"

_**Yes. Quite a good job, Black did, distracting you while the Nightmares took care of the rest. Such simple minds… you didn't even see it coming.**_ The voice cackled from every shadow in the strangely dull Warren. _**Now we shall leave you alone. After all, Easter is tomorrow and I wouldn't miss it for the **__**world**__**.**_

At Pitch's words, a portal opened behind the dark teen, dark voices whispering, _**Come along, Black.**_

Heading the beckons, the teen mechanically stepped backwards, soft footsteps alerting the other Guardians. Turning swiftly, the Pooka threw his boomerangs as a last attempt. Almost bending over backwards to dodge them, Black straightened just as quickly, his hood falling from his head.

"B… Baby Tooth?" Toothiana gasped. Darting forward, she reached for her last fairy who had somehow escaped Pitch's grip, but it was too late.

One more step put Black inside the portal's grasp and the two vanished.

"No…" Tooth sobbed, "Baby Tooth."

"The eggs…" Bunnymund mourned quietly.

Seeing both Guardians in such a state was hard for North. Looking away, he reached down to pick up little Sophie. Ignoring the strain it put on his aging back, he brought the child up to his height.

"Why Bunny sad?" Sophie asked. "Why Fairy sad?"

"They are sad, because they have lost much today." North said in his choppy English.

"You sad?" Sophie asked, more perceptive than most gave her credit for.

"Yes. I am sad." North said, peering around the Warren. "While they have lost something precious to them, the children of the world have lost much more."

Letting his eyes drop to the ground, he said softly, "They have lost hope against fear."

o0O0o

phantomworks: and there you go!

**Alice; oh, dark turn!**

Phantomworks: well, I'm still following the movie for now, so of course it's going to be dark.

**Alice: I see.**

Phantomworks: oh, and I have a poll on my profile for which story to work on next. However, there aren't any Rise of the Guardians fics. I'm thinking about putting those in a different poll… later.

**Alice: procrastinator.**

Phantomworks: you know you love it. Anyway, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks: lots of updates.

**Alice: didn't you do something like this before?**

Phantomworks: yeah… when I first started writing. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

"You _imbecile_!"

_SMACK!_

Baby Tooth cringed as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed off the walls. She held on for dear life as Black Ice fell to the ground, staff scattering several feet away. Heartbeat pounding in her ears, she clung to his dark hair, trying to keep her fear below the shadow man's radar.

"I gave you one task, _one task_! Smash the eggs!" Pitch snarled, looming over the aching teen. "What do I find when I come to collect? I find you on the ground at the Guardians' feet! All for what? _What_, Black?!"

"Y-you said I was a distraction." The teen managed quietly, holding his reddened cheek. The blow had caused him to bite his tongue. Blood welled up in his mouth, spilling over the side of his lip.

"Don't you know what bluffing is?!" Pitch demanded sarcastically. "I said that to make the Guardians' think that that was our plan all along. I told you what to do before hand. Tell me, Black, _what happened_?"

"I… I don't…" Black stopped, dropping his eyes to the ground. "There was a girl, behind the rocks, Nightmare wanted to… to hurt her, and I just-!"

"Just what? Wanted to help her? To _save_ her?" Pitch sneered, his voice taunting. "Black, what did I tell you about _children_?"

"They… they are…" Black faltered. Beneath her hands, Baby Tooth could feel his skin grow colder. "They are nuisances. They power the Guardians with belief. Belief must be destroyed."

"Correct." Pitch said. "And what do we do to children, Black?"

"Scare them." Black answered, his voice flat. "Break their faith. Take away the Guardians' power. Make it our own."

"Yes, yes, yes…" Pitch replied to each, before coaxing the final answer out of the teen. "And how do we take away the Guardians' power, Black? How do we make it our own?"

"Make the children fear us." Black said quietly. "Fear is our strength."

"And strength gives you power. With power, the world is yours." Pitch snickered under his breath. "But then you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Silence was his answer.

"So now that we've established that fear is power and children make fear…" Pitch turned to give Black a side-long look. "Tell me, Black, why did you keep my Nightmare from attacking the girl?"

"I…" the teen struggled, unable to form an answer. Baby Tooth held her breath, hoping that this would be the breaking point of whatever was between the two of them. Despite her hopes, it was not and Black simply fell silent again.

"To be attacked is to be shown insecurity. This insecurity will only grow in time to strengthen us." Pitch's voice grew louder as he continued to talk. Finally, he lashed out, a strike of Nightmare sand smashing Black into the cavern wall with whip-like grace.

The boy fell to the ground with a thud and Pitch wasted no time in stalking over and glaring down at the teen. Pale golden eyes shone dully as he growled. "_Never_ protect a child, Black. They are only as good as their _fear_."

"Yes, Master Pitch." The broken teen replied obediently.

"Good." The shadow man turned away. "Now, go to your room. I will think of a punishment for you, but for the time being, I have work that needs to be done."

When the boy didn't move as fast as the man wanted, he ordered sharply, "GO!"

In an instant, the boy was on his feet, staff in hand, and racing down the twisting tunnels that seemed to go on forever. Baby Tooth felt hopelessness well in her as Pitch's words rewound and played in her head over and over again.

How could one man think such things? Treat children like that? Treat _Black_ like that? How could he teach such dogma and utter nonsense to a spirit as young as this one?

How could Black believe him?

A slowing of their hurried pace drew Baby Tooth from her thoughts. Peering out of the hood, she realized that they had reached their destination. Or, at least, _thought_ they had.

They had arrived in a small grotto that seemed to be little more than a hole in the wall. With a start, Baby Tooth realized that was _exactly_ what it was! As she stared on in amazement, Black twisted and slid neatly through the hole. She'd have thought no regular sized person could do that!

On the other side, the hole opened up to a somewhat spacious room. The circular ceiling was low enough that Baby Tooth was sure that Black could touch them if he tried. The room itself was only two or three yards in diameter, but it seemed to fit the cold teen just fine.

What startled Baby Tooth was how _barren_ the place was. It was like the teen had just found it that day. Hadn't he bothered to put _anything_ in there? To make it more homely?

"So if it's not a snowball or snowflake, what is it?" Black's words startled her. What was he talking about?

He put a hand to his neck and, cautiously, she walked onto it, clutching his thumb as he moved her around to face him. Navy blue eyes stared at her questioningly. "The small, white thing? What is it?"

Small, white thing? What could he possibly-?

Oh!

The Thirty Questions Game!

Squeaking, she looked around, looking for some way to tell him what she had thought of. Glancing at the ground, she noticed that the floor was covered with a thin layer of dirt. Tugging on his dirty white sleeve, she pointed downwards. Obediently, he lowered both her and himself to the ground.

Once there, she hopped onto the floor, carefully mapping out her route before dragging her feet through the layer of dust. A turn here, a twist there and she was done! Looking over her working, she pointed to it and chirped.

"What are those?" he asked, staring at the letters with curiosity. She blinked. Didn't he know how to read? By his confused face, she guessed not.

Time to try a different technique. This time, she used pictures.

"…. A squiggle?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She blanched. How could he mistake a tooth for a squiggle?!

Huffing, she tried again, but again, he couldn't figure out what it was. Did he not know what a tooth was?

Deciding on a different method, she shuffled out a self portrait, a rather good one if she could say so herself. Then she drew a minus sign, then a pair of wings. Next came an equal sign and a portrait of herself _without_ wings.

"Um…" she could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure it out. "That's you. That's wings… then it's you without wings?"

Baby Tooth nodded, then motioned to herself, making that the starting point.

"You. A fairy?" she made a 'longer' motion with her hands. "A _tooth_ fairy?"

Nodding, she pointed to the next image.

"Wings." He said. "You, tooth fairy. Wings are…"

She drew a picture of him below them, showing him without wings.

"They're what make you different. They make you a fairy." She had no idea how he jumped that far, but it was better for her. Walking over to the last image, she gestured to the first two, then to the last.

"A tooth fairy without wings." He said, mind working over time. "Wings means you're a fairy, so if a tooth fairy doesn't have wings… they're just… a tooth?"

Beaming, she clapped, rewarding both of their hard work. He smiled at the gesture, but then asked, "What's that have to do with what you were thinking of?"

Baby Tooth frowned, shoulders slumping. The kid could work through a picture game without breaking a sweat, but connecting that with her answer seemed to be light years ahead of him.

Pointedly, she circled the fairy without wings and pointed to it.

"Tooth?" he answered. "That's what you were thinking of?"

Happily, she nodded.

"Teeth aren't white." He pouted, "And they don't fit in your hand! You cheated!"

Shaking her head, she pointed to the pictures of teeth again, trying to prove her point, but he was already up and moving. Watching him, she wondered in confusion what he was doing as he felt around the base of the room, where the walls met the floor. Her unasked questions were answered soon enough when he cheered happily and slid a small rock out of place.

"These!" he said, pulling something from a hole behind the rock. "_These_ are teeth!"

Baby Tooth gasped when she came face to face with a bright gold canister. A mischievous brunette face was painted on the end of it, the name _Jackson Overland_ popping into her head immediately. He was a good kid, always getting into trouble, but protecting his sister none-the-less.

She had wondered what had eventually happened to him.

Squeaking in fury, she marched over to the canister, trying to yank it from the teen's hand, but of course, he was stronger.

"You want them?" he asked, not in the least bit teasing. "No. I found them! Go find your own!"

Angered, she squeaked and shrieked, but nothing she said made him give the teeth back. Not even stomping her foot!

"You can't have them." Black said again, grip tightening on both his staff and the canister as he brought both to his chest. "You can't have them because they're special! They're…special… because…"

His voice trailed off, eyes going flat again. "Why?"

He looked down at the gilded gold. "Why… are they special? Why… did I… take them? Why…"

His hand fell from his chest as he leaned heavily against the wall of the room. The grip on the canister loosened, but not enough for it to roll away. With shallow confusion swirling in his eyes, he asked quietly, "Who's… are… they?"

Then his eyes closed and his head lulled onto his shoulder. He was out like a light.

Not even bothering to tip-toe, Baby Tooth crept over to the teen, looking up into his face. He seemed so much more peaceful when he was asleep. Looking over at the canister and face on it, she did a double-take.

Was Black… _Jackson_?

No, that was impossible! Jackson died some three-hundred years ago! There was no_ way_ that Black could be…!

But the more she looked, the more the similarities popped out to her. The way their noses curved, the slant of their eyes, the little tuft of bangs that stuck out from under their hood. All of it pointed to one thing.

Walking over, she tugged the teen's black cloak more snuggly around him before turning back to the canister.

There was only one way to find out the truth. Even if it meant breaking the one rule that every tooth fairy had to obey, she had to know.

Gathering her courage, Baby Tooth took a deep breath and reached for the gold case. Concentrating her power, she opened up the chamber and released pent up thoughts and feelings from centuries ago.

Within seconds, she had stepped into Jackson Overland's memories.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and cut.

**Alice: what!? But I want more!**

Phantomworks: you'll have to wait. Also, this is your LAST chance to vote in my profile poll. Next week, it will be closed. Please review and enjoy your summer!


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: yay! The next chapter!

**Alice; took you long enough!**

Phantomworks; hey! I'm allowed to enjoy my summer just like everyone else!

**Alice: no you're not.**

Phantomworks: (pouts) I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

Evil laughter echoed off of the stone cold buildings as nightmares raced through the empty streets. Ahead of them, the Guardians were barely keeping out of Pitch's range. Taking every twist and turn available, they quickly found themselves at a dead end.

With a howling screech, the nightmares reared up as they came to a halt. Baby Tooth clutched at Black's hair with one hand, the other holding onto a precious object.

A small, pure white tooth.

It broke every law of Tooth Fairy-dom to take a tooth _out_ of the container, but she knew she didn't have a choice. After seeing who Black Ice _really_ was, she had to find some way to break Pitch's spell and something told her that this was the only answer.

The only thing she couldn't understand was how this would happen to such a nice, _good_ kid!

When she had looked into his memories, they were filled with warm thoughts and happy memories. Jokes and laughter rang out like music and one particular voice had stood out. That same voice had cried out in fear as cracks formed in the ice beneath her. It was only because of _Jackson_ that the girl had survived.

In return, he lost his life.

All those years of happiness and joy were now frozen over forever in ice, leaving only a shadow behind, tainted and tied to a more sinister force that would never let go.

Unless Baby Tooth could break whatever was tying Black to Pitch.

However, with the way the Guardians looked at the moment, she knew that there was little time left, if there was any at all. Bunny had been reduced to a small, vulnerable creature while North had aged and her Mother was unable to even fly. It was a miracle that they had found the last light before Pitch had, or worse, before the boy had stopped believing.

Now, they were trapped at a dead end.

"All this for one little child." Pitch snickered as his shadow climbed the wall. "How he keeps believing is beyond me. You all look _awful_."

"Stay back Pitch!" Bunnymund shouted, standing as fierce as his little body could. "As long as one ankle biter believes, we c'n still fight!"

"How cute…" Pitch drawled, rolling his eyes, "Don't you know? There are other ways to _snuff out the lights._"

At that, his climbing shadow brushed over the bright floodlights of the nearest building. The lights popped and burst, plunging the group into shadows. The human boy shuffled backwards, looking up at North with wide, fearful eyes.

"North…" he whimpered, "I'm scared!"

The larger man bent to assure the small boy, but Baby Tooth wasn't paying attention anymore. Those words reminded her of something she had seen recently. Looking down at the tooth in her hands, then at Black and back again, she made up her mind.

Summoning her courage and magic, she looked through the memories of the tooth and singled out one in particular. Pulling it from the incisor, she place one hand on Black's ear, watching as a small stream of pure white smoke dripped from the tooth and snaked its way through the air.

"_Jack."_ She heard the voice, barely a whisper, hum outside of Black's ear. She knew the boy had too, by the way he stiffened. _"Jack, I'm scared!"_

Baby Tooth watched as Black's lips trembled, as if mouthing forgotten words.

"_No, I'm not! I'm scared Jack!"_ the voice insisted, as if arguing a one-sided battle. _"Yes! You always play tricks!_"

"Not this time…" Black whispered, words barely making a sound. "We're gonna have a little… fun instead…"

"Now, Jamie." Pitch started, "Are you scared of the Boogy-?"

Black slid off of his Nightmare and dropped to the ground.

"Black, what do you think you are doing?" Pitch snarled from atop his own Nightmare. Yet the boy didn't respond.

Instead, he walked forward, making the Guardians tense. However, he turned off to the side first, grabbing an old garbage can lid. Dragging it and his staff behind him, he made his way before the Guardians again.

By now, everyone was staring at him in confusion.

Throwing the lid down on a patch of ice, he pointed to Jamie, then the metal cover. The human boy shot him an 'are-you-kidding?' look as Black repeated his actions. Growing frustrated, Black started forward, as if to make the boy listen to him.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Bunnymund shouted, putting himself between Black and Jamie. "If you want th' kid, you'll have t'go through-!"

Like a cobra's strike, Black's hands shot out, snatching the little fur ball up and shoving him into Jamie's arms. There, Bunnymund frozen, tiny heart beating a mile a minute as his mind tried to catch up with what had just happened. Black had caught him so fast and Bunnymund was really too little. He could have been crushed alive.

Pointing at Jamie, then at the lid, Black waited until the boy cautiously padded over to the metal topper. The human gave him a suspicious look, but carefully sat down on the lid none-the-less. Nodding, Black then turned around and walked back to his Nightmare, ice trailing behind his feet.

Pitch gave him a nasty scowl. "We will talk about this later, _Black_."

The ice boy didn't answer, walking past his Nightmare.

"As I was saying-!" Pitch started, only to be cut off as Black suddenly dashed around the corner and a violent wind shoved Jamie down the icy trail. "_What!?_"

"Whoa!" Jamie shouted as he shot down the road and through a crowd of Nightmares that skittered out of the way. He had never done something like this before! The speed, the wind rushing past his face, and the sheer amount of danger that could come if he crashed –it was every little boy's dream!

Bunny, on the other hand, looked a little green.

"Whoo-hooo!" Jamie called, smiling and laughing as he followed the cloaked figure, pushed by the Wind.

"Black! Get back here!" Pitch called, but the boy was out of range, "_Black!"_

The other two Guardians looked at each other before grabbing their own version of a sled and sliding down the ice trail, much to Pitch's surprise.

"Rgh!" Pitch growled, "AFTER THEM!"

Black swerved this way and that, adding small ledges for jumps and high turns to keep the sled from flying off his track. The Wind was at his back like a lost friend after so many years. When he heard the laughter of the small child behind him, he couldn't help a small smile.

Baby Tooth nearly fainted at the sight. As it was, her fan-girl squealed inside.

Soon, the other Guardians had caught up and added their own shouts and hollers. A loopy-d-loop had North crying out in exhilaration, having his own back at the pole. As they started down a residential street, a piece of ice jumped into Jamie's lap, being snapped off by his sled.

Examining the piece, he noticed a black center that was slowly being taken over by the prettiest blue he had ever seen. It was about that time that he recognized what street they were on.

Drawing back his hand, he threw the ice at a familiar window, breathing a sigh of relief when the chuck of frozen liquid broke on contact, leaving the glass unscathed.

"Jamie?" a girl's head popped out of the window, but he was gone too fast to answer her. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed more pieces of ice, chucking them at every window he could. All of his friends poked their heads out, only to see the Bennett boy go sailing past with two empty sleds after him.

No wait, they weren't empty!

Jamie let out a whoop before he nearly came face-to-face with a Nightmare. Luckily, Black took a sharp turn, keeping Jamie out of its path, but it was a close call. In fact, his fingers touched it. Looking back, Jamie watched in awe as the Nightmare broke down into golden sand, sand that he remembered seeing just the other night.

_Sandman!_ Jamie instantly recalled. Staring at his fingers, he felt a plan forming.

"Black!" he called to the hooded figure. Said figure looked back, dark eyes glowing ominously, but face split with a wide grin. Encouraged by this, Jamie asked, "Can you get as close to the Nightmares as possible?"

"What are y'thinkin'?!" Bunnymund griped.

"Oh come on, Bunny." Jamie pouted. "It's just a 'game'."

At the word game, Black's face lit up. Skating forward on ice that formed a second before his toes hit the ground, he took a sharp twist that had them back tracking into Pitch's territory. Cloak flying out behind him, Black dodged this way at that as the Nightmares charged at him. With every dodge, another Nightmare went down with the slide of a sword or the touch of a child's hand.

Soon enough, Jamie's friends joined them, catching onto Jamie's little trick. Streams of golden sand crisscrossed the town, flying into windows and soaring over their heads. The more Nightmares that fell, the more strength the Guardians regained.

As they regained their power, the Guardians and the kids they protected let out cries of joy. With a chorus of happiness behind him, Black felt warmer than he had in a long time. Baby Tooth looked on in awe and little Jamie shouted, "You _rock_, Black!"

At the words, Black felt something in his heart break free. For the first time he could remember, he felt truly happy. A child could see him, he was acknowledged for his work, and he was having _fun_.

Fun? Yes, fun.

Something bubbled up his throat, threatening to come out and he let it. He let the first real laugh he'd ever had spill over his lips and be stolen away by the Wind that danced around him.

Suddenly, a Nightmare reared up before him, ramming into him and sending him flying into an empty parking lot off to the right. The sleds slowed to a stop as the children stared on in shock. The Guardians were even more perplexed.

Why would Pitch attack one of his own?

They clambered off of the sleds, children hiding behind the Guardians as they prepared for whatever attack was bound to follow. The happy trance had been broken. Black Ice was _Black Ice_ and Pitch Black was on his way.

As they tensed for battle, they never noticed that the thin figure that had been rammed so harshly didn't get back up.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: there you go.

**Alice: aw, no fight scene?**

Phantomworks: sorry, but no. maybe next time… if I feel like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks: sorry that it's taken so long. I tried to write a battle, but it felt exactly like the movie, minus Jack.

**Alice: so she skipped most of the battle.**

Phantomworks: sorry! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 9

The battle with Pitch changed after the children regained their belief. The Guardians, while not up to the height of their powers, were able to hold their own as the kids changed more and more Nightmares into golden sand. The more sand there was, the more powerful the Guardians became as the gold tendrils snuck into windows of houses and fueled the Guardians with dreams alone.

Soon, the tide of battle changed as the children gathered the sand into one place, forming the golden dust swirls into the missing Guardian. With Sandy, the battle was a sure win and Pitch knew this. Turning tale, he tried to run, but the Nigthmares could taste his fear. He could never out run his own shadow.

At the same time, all of the Mini-Teeth that had been trapped in his lair had escaped their cages. Memories returned to children everywhere, reminding them of why they believed in the Guardian in the first place. Also, it took only moments to remove all of the golden canisters from the dungeon like lair. While there may have been millions of teeth holders, there were twice as many Mini-Teeth.

Now, with the Teeth returned and Sandy brought back to life, everything was as it was supposed to be. Tooth had regained her flight, North looked as young as he ever was, and Bunny was back to his huge, grumpy self. All that remained now…

Was Black Ice.

"You guys are so cool!" Jamie praised as the children gathered around the empowered Guardians. "I knew you were real all along!"

"Fairy…" Sophie gasped, clapping her hands, "Bunny hop hop!"

"This means that the Boogeyman is gone for good, right?" Cupcake asked, keeping a tough outer face, but was still a bit scared on the inside. The nightmares she'd experienced were anything but good.

"There will always be fear." North said, sad to disappoint their believers. "But as long as one child believes, we will always be around to fight fear."

"Besides!" Jamie piped up, "Pitch isn't really that scary. Sure, he's an evil guy with a British accent, but come on! He's so _old_!"

"Hey!" North narrowed his eyes playfully. "Be careful what say! You do not want to be on Naughty list."

Jamie laughed uneasily.

"Now, is time for children to go to bed." North said. "It has been long night and we would not want to worry parents."

Unable to argue with that, the children let the Yetis, elves, and Egg Golems escort them back to their individual houses. Once the children were out of sight, the Guardians turned to each other.

"This isn't over yet, North." Bunnymund said. "Black Ice is still out there."

"We must find him." North agreed. "Split up! Groups of two!"

"That may not be needed, North." Tooth said quietly, looking around as she sensed one of her Mini-Teeth nearby. Last she knew, all of them had been taken by Pitch and held captive. That is, all except one.

"This way!" Tooth said, wings a flutter as she flew ahead. The others had no choice but to follow. Soon, they came to the spot that Black Ice had first fallen. He couldn't still be there, right? He must have gotten up some time, surely!

Then again, they hadn't fought him when they battled Pitch.

"Are y'sure he's over-?" Bunny's complaint was silenced as they came across a prone figure. The black cloak and long staff were hard to mistake, but the figure looked a little on the… small side. Was this really Black Ice?

"Is he…?" Tooth couldn't bring herself to end the question. She remembered the boy being hit hard and if he hadn't got back up… In fact, she was really sure that necks weren't supposed to bend that way.

"I… dunno." Bunnymund said, "Spirits aren't supposed to be able to die, but if he is, _good riddance._"

"Bunny!" Tooth snapped. She may not like what Black Ice did, but she'd never… never wished _death_ on anyone before!

"What, Tooth?" Bunnymund asked, gesturing to the fallen spirit. "I'm only sayin'-!"

_Crack_.

All of the Guardians froze, looking back at the source of the sickening crack. Tooth's face turned green as she realized that, yes, a person's head was _not_ supposed to bend that way. With a groan, Black Ice shifted his hands underneath himself, slowly forcing himself to his knees.

"Hold it right there, Black!" Bunnymund ordered, boomerangs flying out faster than anyone could see. Holding them threateningly, he waited for the other to acknowledge them.

Black groaned again, leaning to sit back on his heels. Dragging his staff after him, he blinked slowly, taking in the Guardians that surrounded him, even the golden one that he didn't recognize.

At the motion, North drew his swords, Sandy materialized his whips and Bunnymund's grip tensed around his boomerangs. Before they could attack, a little blur of turquoise shot out from Black's hood.

"Wait! Stop!" Tooth commanded, flying between them and Black in order to rescue her little Mini-Tooth. "Oh, little Tooth! I'm glad you're all right!"

"Out of the way, Sheila." Bunnymund said, "Black here needs to get what's comin' to him."

"Are you here to punish me?" Black asked, astonishing them all. After how mute he had been every time they saw him, they were surprised he could speak at all. That and the way he asked the question seemed to make it look like he got 'punished' a lot.

"Hold on guys," Tooth said, "Baby Tooth says that something fishy is going on with Black."

"Yeah, fishy, all right. He's pure evil!" Bunnymund insisted.

Ignoring the two of them, North stepped forward, his swords lowering slightly. "Punish? For what are you punished?"

"I get punished a lot when I mess up. Master Pitch doesn't like mess ups." Black hung his head slightly, a distant look in his eyes. "I failed Master Pitch, so I must be punished."

"Master?" North repeated.

"Failed?" Tooth fluttered forward. "What do you mean 'failed'?"

"I… made a child laugh." Black said, stumbling slightly. His voice wavered, sounding too emotional at one moment, then completely emotionless the next. "Master Pitch said that children must fear us. Fear gives us power. We are never to protect them, never to make them laugh, but…"

His fingers fidgeted, tracing small, unknown patterns in his staff. "But I like children. I like making them laugh… Fear isn't… fear isn't _fun_."

The Guardians looked at each other, not having expected that response. The worst part was that they couldn't tell if Black was lying, or telling the truth. There was a long moment of silence where they wondered what to do.

"So are you going to punish me?" Black asked again, no hope entering his voice. He knew that he was going to be punished, no matter how long it took them to get around to it. He was just happy that it hadn't happened yet.

"Yeah." Bunnymund said, lowering his boomerangs. "While y'might like to protect ankle biters, what you've done can't be forgiven. Y'kidnapped the Mini-Teeth, ruined _Easta-_!"

"Okay." Black interrupted, not caring what his list of failures was. He was sure it was long and perfectly in order, just like Master Pitch always made it. Instead, he had a more pressing question to ask. "Can I keep my staff?"

"What?" Bunnymund looked mad that he had been interrupted for such a stupid question.

"Can I keep my staff?" Black repeated, holding the object in question up. "It's the only thing I have. Most times, Master Pitch lets me keep hold of it when I get punished. Sometimes, though, when I mess up really badly, Master Pitch takes it away and I don't see it for a long time."

"How long is long time?" North asked.

"A couple years?" Black seemed unsure, though they could hardly tell. "As long as the punishment goes on for."

"Goes on for?" Tooth cupped her hands closer to her, holding Baby Tooth close. "What kind of punishment does Pitch put you through?"

"Um…" Black looked up, thinking, "Most times it's beatings. Other times, he withholds food, though that's okay, I don't need to eat much. Sometimes, he locks me in my room for a long time and others…"

The boy shivered, "Other times he takes my staff and pushes me underwater. He holds me under there until I learn my lesson."

The others looked at him in horror.

"Is… is this time gonna be like that?" Black stared at them each in turn, a small hint of fear in his eyes. Baby Tooth knew that it was all he could show, the maximum amount of emotion that he was allowed to reveal. It didn't matter to the Guardians though.

"No, Black." Tooth said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This time isn't going to be like that."

The boy heaved a sigh of relief, the tension leaving his shoulders. Sandy finally got their attention, making several images above his head. Repeating it again, he knew that he had gotten his message across when North stepped forward.

"Sandy is right. We cannot decide this here." North agreed, sheathing his swords and summoning the sleigh. "Let us return to Pole and figure this out."

"Right." Bunnymund nodded, sliding his boomerangs into their home. Following North, the Pooka paused by the sleigh, taking a deep breath before cautiously climbing on. Tooth started to follow, only to realize that Black was not with them.

"Black?" turning she saw him sitting where they had left him. "Black, come on. We're leaving."

"Leave…ing?" he said slowly, as if the word was foreign. "No punishment?"

"Nah, there'll be hell t'pay fer this, Ice, y'can be sure of that." Bunnymund said.

"We just need to head up to the Pole." Tooth explained.

"Okay." Black sat back, crossing his legs. "I'll be right here."

"Yer comin' with us, y'gumby." Emerald green eyes narrowed.

"What?" Black asked, eyebrows drawing close in confusion.

"You have to come with us." Tooth explained. "We can't just leave you here."

"But… Master Pitch…" Black stumbled to his feet, backing away slowly. "I can't leave! Master Pitch will be angry! He didn't say I could leave yet!"

"Black?" Tooth asked, cautiously. Sandy motioned for her to stay back.

"I can't leave! Not without Master Pitch!" Black suddenly shouted. "Master Pitch made it clear that I never leave without him! _N__ever_!"

"Black…" Tooth said sadly, "Pitch is gone. We defeated him! You don't have to listen to him anymore."

"M-Master Pitch… is gone?" Black seemed lost. "I… don't have to listen? But… I always have to listen. I have to, or else Master Pitch will be angry."

"Black?" Tooth called.

He was shaking, his voice quivering, as if he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "But Master Pitch is gone… Master Pitch is _never_ gone! He's always there, even when I can't see him! Master Pitch can't be gone! He can't-!"

"Black!" Tooth shouted, trying to break through.

Navy blue eyes roamed around wildly as his grip on his staff tightened and relaxed in spasms. "He can't be gone because then I'll be alone! If I'm alone, I have no one, no purpose! I don't matter! I don't-!"

"Black!" Tooth yelled over the mad ramblings. "Listen to yourself!"

Suddenly, Black fell silent, eyes staring straight ahead, staff gripped tightly in his grasp. His features fell slack, almost like he had fallen asleep on his feet. Yet his eyes were still open, half-lidded, but open. The sudden silence was deafening.

"B-Black?" Tooth carefully made her way forward, afraid of breaking the teen out of his calm trance. Growing brave, she waved her hand in front of his face.

No reaction.

"Blimey, Sheila!" Bunnymund hopped from the sleigh, "I think y'broke 'em!"

"Something is definitely wrong with him." Tooth decided, staring into vacant navy blue eyes, "Something Pitch did."

Taking hold of his staff, she gave a slight tug, meeting an iron grip of resistance. Trying again, she pulled harder and harder, until it seemed like the staff would break. Then it popped out of pale hands without a problem. The empty arms dropped to the teen's side, almost disappearing beneath his cloak.

The Guardians held their breath, waiting for a reaction. For several seconds, nothing happened. Slowly, Black took one step forward; as if to follow his staff, then the unexpected occurred.

Black collapsed face-down onto the cold cement.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; hmm, two chapters, both ending with Jack, er, Black, face down.

**Alice; should I take a guess as to the next chapter?**

Phantomworks: you can, but you be wrong! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: sorry that it's been a while.

**Alice; but less than a month. (looks at one reviewer)**

Phantomworks: but I have a new chapter!

**Alice: and an ending that will leave you wanting more.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

"North." Tooth whispered, as if it would disturb the still figure that rested on the bed. Navy blue eyes stared at the ceiling, body completely motionless. Nervous amethyst eyes flicked from the figure, to the man and back. "It's been three days. He still hasn't moved!"

"I am beginning to think is not an act." North said, his Russian accent thickening in his worry. "Sandy has gone to research in library. We can only hope for best."

"Speaking of hope," the Tooth Fairy turned to their other silent companion. "Bunny, you haven't slept in days. You need to rest."

"Not while that _thing_ is still 'ere." Emerald green eyes narrowed darkly, glaring at the statue-like teen. His grip tightened on the winter spirit's staff that he had taken for safe-keeping. "Oi'm not lettin' 'em out of my sight."

"Bunny…" Tooth started, Baby Tooth zooming from her spot on the nightstand to buzz in Bunnymund's face. Squeaking loudly, she shook a finger at the giant rabbit, as if to reprimand him, yet at the end, he only gave Tooth a questioning look.

"What's the Sheila's problem?" the Pooka asked when the Mini-Tooth returned to her mother's side.

"It seems that she and… Black had sort of… bonded in Pitch's lair." Tooth looked only _slightly_ less confused than the rabbit himself. "For reasons that I can't understand she's grown attached and feels… protective of him. It's strange."

"Betta warn 'er off." Bunny said gravely. "Nothin' good comes from knowing that spirit."

Before Tooth could agree, the door to the room burst open, their fourth member revealing himself at last. The gold man held a book in one hand and a jar with what they had dubbed 'Nightmare Sand' in the other. His face was practically glowing with happiness, his smile was so bright!

"Sandy!" North greeted him with jolly. "You have returned! Is good news, yes?"

"Have you figured out what caused…" Tooth looked over at Black, Baby Tooth flitting over to hover over his head. A calm smile and a nod was her answer.

Showing off the Nightmare Sand, Sandy made a few images over his head, most being Pitch and Black. North watched the pictures with a hard look of concentration, but at the end, he was no wiser than the others. "I am sorry, old friend, but all I figured is it is something to do with Pitch."

Sighing, Sandy gently nudged the man aside, stepping up to the bed where their ex-villain lay. Gathering some golden sand in his hand, the man tossed it over the teen's head. The group waited with bated breath as the dream weaver focused on creating the perfect setting for the teen's dream.

According to his book, it would answer all of their questions.

Frowning, Sandy tried location after location, trying to find something that the teen's mind would latch onto. A beach fell away, but who could blame him? The kid was a winter spirit. However, a snowy mountain top melted just the same.

A forest sprang to mind, holding a few minutes longer than the other scenes. That fact stuck in Sandy's mind. Trying the scene again, he added a few details, a couple birds, a few different types of trees… a small clearing between the trees.

Suddenly, the dream snapped into focus, the ice spirit's mind filling in the blanks and altering it to fit what the teen saw. The Guardians gasped as the clearing filled the area, becoming as flat as glass. A lone figure was sitting in the middle of the strange clearing, staring up at a golden sand moon.

Suddenly, another figured appeared, the small shape of a child.

"Sandy…" North whispered. "What _is_ this?"

The gold man shook his head, giving the Russian the universal sign of silence.

The two figures in the clearing met in the center of the clearing, a lake if the way they were sliding along the surface was any indication. For a while, the two played soundlessly, gliding across the lake in a fashion similar to a game. The Guardians of Childhood couldn't help but smile at the childish interactions.

Suddenly, the figures stopped, as if talking. One turned to continue playing, but the child caught the other's attention. The child's sand figure reached out a hand, offering something silently. The first figure hesitated only a second before clasping hands with the child.

That's where the dream took a turn for the worse.

The child's figure turned black, Nightmare Sand taking over and infecting the second figure. The first grew in height and built until the Guardians could easily identify the silhouette of Pitch Black. If that was Pitch, then…

The other had to be Black Ice.

With shock written on their faces, the Guardians could only stare in horror as the golden forest was stained black by a solo figure until the only light left was that of Black's slouched form. Before long, the last light dimmed and Black fell to the ice, defeated.

At that, the dream collapsed in on itself, becoming a whirling mess of chaos until Sandy called it to him, trapping it in the jar with the other Nightmare Sand.

"That explains how Pitch and Black met…" Tooth started, mind whirling with possibilities, "Maybe Pitch did something to Black, something when they first met!"

"Like how gold sand turns black?" North added his own two cents. "If Pitch could do it…"

"Then Sandy can reverse it!" Tooth's face lit up in understanding. Sandy smiled brightly, having his own silent victory dance.

"Y'guys can't believe that." Bunnymund, ever the pessimist, rained on their parade. "We don't know what Pitch did, let alone if Sandy can undo it. What if Black was willing? They were shaking hands, for Pete's Sake!"

"But I saw him struggle to get away." North said, a stern look on his face.

"And Pitch used Nightmare sand." Tooth said. "All Sandy has to do, is take it away, right?"

"Y'don't know that fer sure." Bunnymund tried to reason with them.

"No, we do not." North agreed, "But we must try."

Silence was Bunnymund's answer, something Tooth took as the go ahead. "Okay, Sandy. What do we do?"

The golden man pointed to her and the Pooka, gesturing for them to hold down Black's arms. To North, he motioned towards the spirit's legs. Nodding, the Guardians went to their posts, Bunny leaning the winter spirit's staff against the wall behind him. Baby Tooth took up a position on the nightstand, overlooking the whole process with her own kind of protection.

Making sure that everyone was in place, Sandman began the procedure he had read about in his book. Summoning a small whirlwind of sand in each hand, he approached the motionless teen with a firm look of focus on his face. This had to work, it just had to!

Placing his hands on the spirit's stomach, he gave the sand a firm push, guiding it into the teen's body. He could feel the flow being stopped, something fighting against it, before caving under his touch.

The effects were immediate.

Navy blue eyes widen as the teen gasped before screaming bloody murder. His head tossed from side to side as his body writhed in pain, limbs jerking ruthlessly against the Guardians' hold. Had they not been holding onto him, Sandy was sure that the spirit would have attacked him by now.

The golden sand was beginning to work. Trails of black sand were retreating from the winter spirit's form, collecting into an unstable sphere above the teen's chest. Pressing his dream dust harder, Sandy watched as the teen's ashen face lightened, skin being purified by the sands of Dreams.

Abruptly, the purification process stopped, something blocking Sandy's abilities. Eyebrows furrowing, the golden man looked over the spirit's thrashing body, all while keeping up his attack on the obstacle. Something had forced his powers back, something that could very well kill the spirit before them if it kept up.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Bits of sand as small as dust wove in-between the fibers of the teen's black cloak. It was too obvious to be a coincidence. Shooting a look at Tooth, he signaled for her to take off the spirit's cloak.

"His cape?" she asked, obviously struggling with restraining the flailing teen. "Why do you need it off?"

Frowning, he just repeated his silent instructions. Letting Bunny take over the other arm, Tooth quickly untied the spirit's cloak and dragged it out from under him, tossing it to the side. Sandy felt the resistance falter, but not disappear. Spying the black vest underneath, he motioned for her to do the same with that.

Really hoping that he would stop with that layer, Tooth obeyed, having some difficulty with the teen's flurry of limbs. Eventually, it was torn off, because as worn as it was, it didn't hold up long under pressure.

As that last piece of black material was torn from the teen; Sandy felt the last of the resistance fall to the dream sand. With a burst of golden light, the process completed itself, purging the winter spirit's body of every last trace of Nightmare Sand. Grabbing the jar, Sandy quickly captured it as the Guardians pulled away from the suddenly still figure.

The silence that followed was deafening as the Guardians waited for the spirit's next action.

The teen's chest heaved as he panted violently, nerves still tingling from what had just transpired. Pale hands trembled and small shoulders shook as the spirit slowly came back to himself.

Fearful eyes shot open as the spirit rolled straight into a crouch.

Flinching back, the Guardians fell into a defensive position as they observed the hopefully ex-villain. Black wasn't looking at them, though he could hardly be called by that name anymore. His midnight black hair had seemingly bleached white with the purification and the strange, vacant air that had surrounded him had all but disappeared.

When he turned his attention on them, they could tell just why.

Bright blue eyes the color of a crisp winter day trained themselves on the Guardians, searching for something. Alighting on the staff in Bunny's hands, the teen lunged forward, trying to reclaim his weapon.

"Oh no y'don't!" Bunny shouted, shoving the teen back onto the bed. "Try that again an' I'll break this thing in half."

Sitting up, the spirit leaned forward as if to try again. Yet when the Pooka held the staff in two hands, threateningly, the teen faltered, flinching back. Fearful blue eyes flicked from his staff to every face in the room before training back on his crook.

For the first time, the Guardians got a good look at the spirit beneath the dark cloak and evil powers.

Before them was not the villain they had expected. Before them was a mere child, pale and thin. His lanky legs were nothing but tooth picks as bony arms wrapped around his torso as a last defense. Pure white hair framed a face that, though thin, couldn't be a day over fifteen.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, voice trembling as much as he was. "Wh-where am I? Wh-what am I doing here?!"

"Who are we?" Bunnymund nearly blanched. Angry, he strutted up to the shaking child, keeping the staff well out of the other's reach. "We've fought you fer th'past week or so an' you have th'_nerve_ to question who we are?!"

"Bunny!" Tooth tried to shush him, pulling the Pooka back. "Enough!"

"F-fought?" the teen cowered backwards, almost falling off the other side of the bed, "W-week?"

"Yeah! A whole week! Y'well ruined Easta' too!" the rabbit fumed. "What do y'have t'say fer yourself, Black Ice?"

Blue eyes blinked at him before the child turned to look behind him. Turning back, the teen asked, "Who?"

"You!" Bunnymund all but snarled. "You! _You're_ Black Ice!"

Grey eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "No, I'm not."

That brought the Guardians up short.

"What do you mean…" Bunnymund took a step back. "you're _not_?"

"I'm not this Black Ice person." The teen said, blue eyes switching targets nervously. "I'm… I'm Jack Frost."

o0O0o

phantomworks; YAY! Jack's back!

**Alice: **_**finally**_**! That means this is over, right?**

Phantomworks: not by a long shot. (devious face)

**Alice; oh great.**

Phantomworks: please review!


End file.
